Mass Effect: inFamous
by Follower38
Summary: Story has been rebooted. Please move over to Mass Effect: inFamous Second Coming
1. Hard Landing

Mass Effect: Infamous

Prologue 

**Interval 3**

Virmire, Hoc System.  
>Krogan Genophage Cure Facility<br>Nuclear Explosion Epicenter

The crater still has traces of embers from fires that simply refused to die out. What's left of the facility is smoldering. Nearly all of it gone, no longer of any importance, it lies forgotten except for a few scavengers, pirates and monitors.  
>Today was no different, a lone scavenger, a human, had decided, against the advice of his cohorts, to trek closer to the blast site then most others would. Hoping that there would perhaps be some scrap of treasure.<p>

As he dug approached the crater, he felt a tingling along his hairs and spine, as though electricity was coursing through him. The armor he had donned to keep out the radiation was affected too by whatever had caused the feeling. Replicating the effects in his helmet feeds and systems. In fear, the scavenger turned and fled in panic.

Inside the crater however, electricity from an unknown source began to arc around where the nuclear bomb had been. The energy kept arcing; draining whatever poor was in the vicinity, from the scorched remains of the facility, to the suits and ships of the pirates and scavengers. Unless it was in orbit, its power was drained. Until a sphere started to form, only a few inches in diameter, but it grew as it kept drawing power, slowly, until it was 50 feet in diameter. Then it collapsed within seconds. Leaving a man hanging in the air, where the highest tip of the sphere had been. Who soon fell to the ground.

The man had on simply gray and white shirt. With tattoos on both his arms, more on his right. He had a sling bag, and held to it by simple straps were two rods, connected to a bar and another rod.

By all rights a man who should be dead, breathed.


	2. Final Memories

Mass Effect: Infamous

Ch1  
>New Marais<br>Battle of the Beast

Cole's megawatt hammer hit the Beast in the face. A final blow to bring John to his knees.  
>He held the RFI, ready to prime and activate it, in the corner of his eye he sees Kuo, battered and beaten. "Hey, it'll be alright." Cole said.<p>

"No, it's not okay," Kuo said, crying, "You made the right choice. Hell, even Nix made the right choice." Nix, Cole thought, a woman he thought was only looking out for herself, sacrificed her life to give humanity chance. Whether it be for vengeance, or real self-sacrifice, her actions probably gave them all a chance. "I was, I am scared." Kuo corrected.

"I am too." With that Cole walked away, pulled out the RFI, and after a moment's hesitation, began to focus all his power into it. Charging it until all that power was released, sending out a beam of light and pulse shockwaves across the world. But it was not all it did, unseen by all by the blinding light; Cole was raised into the air, still clutching the RFI. A sphere of energy began to form, centering on the RFI, and expanding until it enveloped Cole, Kuo and John. Just as the last pulse was released, the beam of light faltered and it was over. But there was no sign of Kuo, John or Cole MacGrath. 


	3. This better be good

Mass Effect: Infamous

Ch 2  
>Normandy SR2 "The Loft"<p>

"Commander Shepard, the Illusive man wants to speak to you." EDI stated, "He claims 'it may hold personal interest'."

Commander Theresa Shepard, hero of the battle of the Citadel, savior of the council, hero of the Blitz and the first human spectre. Another honorific to add: one very pissed off woman. "Alright I'll go down to briefing room."

Taking a breath through the cigar, exhaling as he said "Shepard, good to see you."

"What now?"

"Straight to business then. Few hours ago on of my satellites picked up a massive energy signature. Large enough to power a dreadnought for 50 years." Taking a sip of his over-priced spirit, continued "And I think its location will pique your curiosity."

"Where?" 

"A planet I'm sure you're quite familiar with: Virmire."

"WHAT?" Shepard asked, her arms dropping to her sides.

"Yes," frowning as he read a datapad, he added "and right at the center where you had detonated the nuke to remove Saren's facility. Dead center as a matter of fact." Turning back to Shepard, "I want you to go check it out. It might be an isolated incident or the Reapers."

"Fine, but you better be serious." Shepard snarled at the Illusive man, "I already had enough of that planet to begin with." Turning away, she called on her com, "Joker!"

A cacophony of noises accompanied the pained yelled "GAH! Shepard, what's going on?"

"Plot a course for Virmire, there's something we need to see."

"Aye Aye commander." Joker responded.

As she went back to her cabin only one thing was on her mind "Kaidan."


	4. Wakening and Discovery

Mass Effect: inFamous

Ch3

Planet Virmire

Cole MacGrath, the electric man, "The Demon of Empire City", "The Patron Saint of New Marais". A man by all rights should be dead, breathed and unsteadily rose to his feet. "What the hell?" Taking in the blasted crater he found himself in, "Where the hell am I?"

Turning he saw at the lip of the crater, remains of a structure, running towards it, he covers the half the distance with his lightning tether, began climbing to the top of the blasted building.

**200 meters west of Cole's position**

A Blue Suns turian mercenary is looking through his scope. "Finally managed to get the blasted thing on line after that stupid surge." The turian grumbled. "After only 6 hours, blasted techs managed to get the thing back on." Turning around, techs of various species were working on their omni-tools, trying to bring back communications and the shuttle online.

"Better test this thing out." Looking through the scope, he sighted in on the crater to the east. "Huh? Well look what we have here." He sighted a human climbing the remains of Saren's facility. Drawing a bead on the human, a talon tensed on the trigger. Waiting for the right moment…

**Cole**

"First I do when I get to the top of this damn thing is find some sort of battery and charge up. Then," 'pfft' "Huh?" Looking to his right he saw a small cloud of dust form from the wall he was climbing. His experience in Empire City with the Reapers and First Sons, then the Militia in New Marais gave him a lot of knowledge. And puffs of dust from solid rock meant one thing. "Shit, gotta move." Re-starting his assent, he noticed a pole of some sort, perpendicular to the ground, and it looked charged. He jumped towards the pole, using his static thrusters to stay airborne.

**Blue Suns**

"What the?" Looking through his scope again he saw the human flying through the air on a level plane with, is that? Electricity arcing from his hands? "What in the name of the Spirits?" He followed the human through his scope. The human landed next to a charged pole. The Blue Suns had seen more than one local fauna get fried trying to climb it. "Pfft. Looks like I'm about to find out what flash fried human looks like." What happened next left the mercenary dumbfounded.

The human grabbed the pole; electricity started arcing around him, then he was shot into the air, parallel to the pole. "Spirits." His only word as the human was launched into the air and fell onto the other side of the structure, beyond the turian's range.

**Cole**

"Guess I lost them." Though Cole as he landed after he launched himself with his grindrail ability. Now, where can I go to get some drinks?"


	5. Discovery, Meeting, Denial

Mass Effect: inFamous Ch 4

**High orbit: Planet Virmire**

Normandy SR2, comm. Room

"Commander Shepard, we are now in orbit over the planet Virmire."

"Thank you EDI," Shepard had a glaze to her eyes, the last time anyone in the room saw that look was Garrus alone, and it had been after they had left this very planet two years before, after Kaidan.

"Shepard," Garrus put his talons on her shoulder, "you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just do what we're here to do then get off this rock. EDI, is there anything at," Shepard paused, "at the site?"

"I had begun scans once we were in the system." A hologram of the planet appeared, sans crater. "There were several spike of electricity at these points," three dots appeared on the map, generally within the same area. "They were all from a single point of origin."

Exactly what was the amount released at those points?" Asked Miranda, who started to show interest in the hologram.

"Approximately 6 gigawatts of power very spike. However I was able to get an estimate on the source."

"And?"

"The actual source itself ranges from 15 to 45 gigawatts." No reacted. EDI added, "And it is on the move, fast." THAT got everyone's attention.

"EDI what the hell are you talking about?" Jacob, the resident weapons expert demanded. "That kind of power is the minimum for a YMIR mech and they need a major energy source to function. That alone is why those things are only for heavy combat."

"I agree Operative Taylor," EDI replied, "However I can not deny the fact that my instruments are indicating that the source is moving at an rapid pace. Approximately at 15 kilometers per hour, and is headed toward a nearby camp."

"Camps?" Shepard asked.

"Yes commander, I have also detected many enclaves and encampments on the planet's surface. Most of these camps are without power." EDI paused, "that is why I also can not determine the occupants."

"Let's get down there. Miranda, Garrus you're with me, mount up."

**Virmire: Surface, 12 kilometers from point of origin(For Cole.)**

"Jesus, out of the places to be, it just has to be a freaking beach." Cole alternating between running and his static thrusters to cover as much distance as possible. "Zeke, if this is your idea of a joke I swear I'm going to fry your toys for this."

Stopping to try to figure out where he was, Cole started checking the area in front with his Precision Shock. "Nothing, gotta to find power somewhere." Before he could run again something just flies right over him. "What the?" Looking closer "is that a flying box?"

The Kodiak goes into a hover 50 ft in front of Cole and begins to descend. Cole walked forward but was careful. It landed and discharged its passengers. A woman in a white suit came out, next was, well something in armor, "probably not as strong as Conduit though." And the last person to come out was, "No. that's impossible. I SAW her die, I BURIED her."


	6. First Contact

Mass Effect: inFamous Ch5

Electricity started arcing around Cole's arms, in response to his pain and anger. Before he could charge forward the three in front of him drew their guns, the WOMAN holding what looked like a shotgun.

Both Cole and the woman took aim and each other and demanded "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Look," the woman looked right in my eyes, a woman who should be DEAD, "why don't we just relax and calm down?"

"Fine, but I better get some fucking answers." I snarled.

"Alright but," 'bang' a streak just misses her head, parting her hair, "SHIT, Get inside the Kodiak!"

I turn around and I see a whole mess of people come toward me. Humans, others like the alien I saw before, and a whole bunch of other aliens I never seen before. All of them have the same paint job on their armor. And they just shot at the woman who was my life.

BIG. FUCKING. MISTAKE.

Haven't used this since Empire City really but, it's time to show them what the Demon of Empire City can do.

**Shepard**

I just managed to get inside the Kodiak drop ship when I look back and see the guy still standing there. He hasn't moved except to face them, Blue Suns mercenaries. What the hell are they doing here anyway? "HEY!" I yell trying to get his attention, get over here before you get shot!" He ignores me, so I start getting my Charge ready when I see him cross his arms over his head. What the hell is he doing?  
>Then I notice the clouds starting to darken, and, no way, electricity was wrapped around his arms, and he brought them down. A split second later, lightning comes down, and not a single strike either. A freaking PILLAR OF LIGHTNING is coming from the clouds, the guy hasn't moved, but the pillar has. Right towards the Blue Suns.<p>

Looks like they noticed it too, and their starting to-

**Cole**

Run, that's right you mothers, run! Ohhhh, damn, never had this much power in me before. I'm just frying everything on this beach right now!

Relax, got most of them, let them run. Now, it's time to get some answers.


	7. Future Shock and New Missions

Mass Effect: infamous

Ch7 (Fair warning: More spoilers will be coming for both ME and infamous. Yeah it's a given but this is for anyone who comes across this story and gripes about spoilers.) [BTW: sorry for the wait]

'thoughts'

"speech"

unintelligible except by speaker

Kodiak dropship en-route to the Normandy

Cole looked out the shielded windows of the dropship, seeing the clouds pass by before the stars came out. 'Just what the hell happened when I activated that damn RFI?' He looked down at his hands, which he only just noticed had the slightest burn marks. 'Damn it Wolfe, what didn't you tell me.'

He looked at Shepard, "So, once we get to wherever we're going, you're going to answer my questions right?"

Shepard was fiddling with her Omni-tool, checking over her armor and systems. "Yeah, and you're going to be answering some of ours."

"Fair enough."

"First things first though, Doctor Chakwas is going to look you over and then you're getting cleaned up."

"Right." Cole was getting bored so he brought his hands close together and created a short connection between them. He formed a ball in one his hands and passed it to the other, having it follow the connection. Little did he know a certain someone had taken an interest in the electro-kinetic.

The fact that this was the twentieth time in the last hour Cole was doing this did not sit well with the Commander. "AND WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!"

Cole smirked. 'She is just like her.'

**Medical Bay Normandy SR2**

"Well doctor? How is he?" asked Sera.

"All in all relatively healthy, just some scaring that seems to have healed over except for his face." Chakwas looked at the datapad she held, "The only real issue was this." She handed over the datapad to Shepard, "Look at the brain activity and the biofeedback."

"Yeah so, I'm not a medic doc, all I see is red and pulses."

"Tap the image in the top left corner. It's an image of normal human activity." She did and her eyes went wide.

"This going to be a problem?"

"I don't know Shepard, this is the first time I've seen this. Not even in a biotic."

"Keep an eye on him, and try to figure out how the hell he can do what he can do."

"Aye, aye commander."

CIC: Galaxy Map

Cole was on the perch overlooking the Galaxy map, 'DAMN. This is just awesome. Compared to all the shit I've seen since the Blast, this tops it. Can't believe we're actually in space. Thank god most everyone's human here. Though it's going to be awesome to see the other aliens.'

"Hey, Mr. Thunder god, mind joining us mortals."

'Mr. what?' Cole turned and saw the Commander looking at him; well smirking would be more accurate.

"You said you want answers, well this isn't the place for '20 questions'. Let's get to the me-"

"Shepard," EDI called, "The Illusive Man wishes to speak with you, and wishes to see our new crew member." Shepard's smirk turned into a scowl faster than a slug from an M-8 Avenger.

"Fine," She started stomping away to the briefing/Communications room for the holo-pad, "should've figured there be no secrets."

As Cole followed her he was thinking, 'Jeeze, what's got her panties in a knot? Something's sure pissed her off. Hope she's not like Trish that much, she was damned scary when she got pissed even before I got my powers.' "So…whose this 'Illusive Man' kind of lame name if you ask me."

"He's the guy who gave us all this, and it's not a name, just what we call him." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "look, wait till after the meeting then I'll answer everything."

"Cool. So where is this guy?"

"Just follow me and step inside the circle." Shepard led Cole to the Comm. room and soon the hologram platform activated, projecting both Shepard and Cole's image to the Illusive man. Who was smoking his ever present Sweet Williams cigar and a glass of his favorite spirit with him.

"Shepard good to see you, and Mr. Macgrath, it's a pleasure to meet the 'Demon of Empire City' or rather 'The Savior of New Marais.'."

"Wait, so you know this guy?" Shepard asked.

"No, but I know of him." He took a drag of his cigar. "Cole Macgrath, a.k.a. Kessler. Friends with Zeke Dunbar and Trish Dailey, attained electro-kinetic abilities post-blast caused by the Ray Sphere in Empire City, restored some order to Empire City after government quarantine. Fled to New Marais after first encounter with the beast. I'll send his full dossier to your terminal Shepard, it's very enlightening."

"So if you know all that, you know what happened with the RFI? Did it work, what happened to the Beast?" Cole was worried, he hoped the RFI would cure the plague, he knew it would kill him and the other conduits, but he knew that he had to for the greater good.

"Yes, the RFI worked, it ended the Plague." He picked up the datapad on his armrest, "At the cost of thousands of lives. But you, along with an Agent Kuo, and the Beast disappeared."

"What are you talking about?" Cole was worried, 'John might be here, and Kuo. Crap we just got a whole new set of problems.'

"The three of you disappeared inside a sphere of light, you are the second to show up after nearly two centuries."

'Christ, if John's here he might try activating- wait what' "What do you mean second?"

"A woman of Asian descent showed up on Omega some years ago. She went on rampage against the mercenaries on the station until she was captured after two months and nearly crippling the station. He tapped a button on his chair, a holo-screen appeared in front of him. "She was taken prisoner by the Blue Suns, labeled 'Extremely valuable and dangerous' meaning a high-profile prisoner."

'Kuo' "Where?"

The Illusive Man turned toward "Shepard, I'll send her dossier to your terminal also. If you're going to pick her up its going to be a 'two birds, one stone' deal." He faced Cole again, "and Mr. MacGrath, I'm sending you an information packet and shipment. Courtesy of your old friend."

The holopad shut down, cutting the connection. While the Illusive Man grinned, 'now we have access to the conduit gene, Mr. MacGrath, thank you for your contribution to humanity.'


	8. Revelations and Disbelief

Mass Effect: infamous Ch.8

Normandy SR2, Cockpit enroute to Purgatory Prison vessel: ETA:

"About 6 hours commandeer. There's something going on with the Drive Core, just taking it easy until we figure out what's going on." Joker said, not turning away from the controls, or as he called it, "My baby."

EDI popped up on the nearby projector, "There appears to be energy fluctuations inside the core itself. Which should not be possible. I have also noted that this concided with the arrival of Mr. MacGrath. It appears his electro-kinetic abilities have an ambient effect on certain technologies. And as evident from his demonstration, has active control as well."

Shepard asked, "So where's Cole now? We better keep him away from the Drive core."

"Mr. MacGrath has left his quarters and is now on the engineering deck." A pause, "Concentrated and contained levels of energy is moving on the engineering deck. Wavelengths match those of Mr. MacGrath but the level are increased two-fold."

"Shit!" Shepard started sprinting for the Elevator. "Someone warn engineering!"

"Logging you out Shepard."

*10 minutes earlier…

Cole's quarters. Side-room: Crew's quarters

Cole was sitting in front of a terminal inside his room. 'That dude said something about an information packet.' Cole sent a small current through the terminal, activating it. 'Just what the hell's on it?' The screen booted up, files started appearing,(This was marked as Cole's personal terminal by TIM[The Illusive Man]), one file was highlighted, opened and selected a video file.

The video started playing, it showed the inside of a personal workroom, someone's private study hall maybe, with signs of wealth. But Cole was interested in any of that, all of his attention was focused solely on the person in the video. The man was obviously aged, A LOT more fit, and, if you looked in his eyes: determined. Cole recognized him right away despite all the changes: Zeke Dunbar, his old friend. 'Damn Zeke, what happened while I was gone?'

"Cole, if you're watching this that means you've finally showed up again brother. The time I'm recording this, it's been around 30 years since you've been gone." Cole was dumbstruck, he knew he had to be in the future for centuries, but the fact Zeke seemed so much more, well bad-ass, was a surprise. "You heard me right brother, 30 years. 30 years since you Kuo and John disappeared. I mean, I saw what happened through some binos. I know you're somewhere in the future; I've been looking through Wolfe's notes. Seems he didn't know it would kill Conduits, but he figured that you and nearby conduits would disappear when you activating it. Had the theory that you would be transported, either somewhere or some When. You got a memorial in New Marais brother, everyone knows what you did, and won't be forgetting it anytime soon." The video paused an image of said memorial, a stone block with the Amp, (which Cole just noticed he didn't have any more) imbedded in it.

The video reverted to Zeke, "Also Cole, when you activated the RFI, it killed the Conduits. And I mean ALL the Conduits. In the states and overseas, if the three of you are still alive, then you're the only living Conduits left. When the RFI went, the Conduit gene died, and without it, people couldn't live. But the plague, it was just gone, no anti-bodies, samples, nothing. All gone; even what Blast Shards we got just became pieces of rock." Zeke sighed, 'Didn't mean people who still had access to Ray Sphere tech didn't try. I started to look for you, but the rise of the Second Sons put it hold. Don't worry they're all gone. But I've kept the info. Maybe somebody down the line can crack this stuff. It should be with the data. And Cole? Look for Schematic Delta-K67/Theta, you're going to like it brother, my last gift to you. See you later." The video paused, having reached its end. Cole though was the closest he'd come to breaking apart since Trish died. Add in everything that happened and the fact that it seems like Shepard is Trish reincarnated. Cole just locked down. The terminal started going through the files, but Cole ignored it. He stood up and headed for the elevator. He felt a pull toward something, and it was telling him where to go, and for once, Cole just followed.

Back in the room though, the File currently on display was Alpha-K49/Omega, in the corner read, Amp mark 2.

Engineering Bay, Drive Core Room

Cole kept walking toward the Core, he felt hollow, locked down. His powers collecting inside of him; one thing Cole never realized his powers was how it responded to his emotions. His power was always coming off him but only in small amounts. His emotions being the regulator, the more passionate the emotion, the more excess energy released. Locked down, the same thing happened with his powers, it was collecting, concentrating, hardening. No one tried to stop him when he stepped toward the actual core. Nor how it seemed that the core began to pulse with energy.

Shepard was sprinting toward the Core room, 'If Cole's giving off that kind of power, we can't let him near the Core!' She had a basic understanding of Eezo and its properties, as did most everyone. She keyed her comm, "Engineering, Donnelly! Keep Cole away from the Drive Core!"

"Too late ma'am!" Donnelly responded, "he's right next to it!"

'Shit!' She managed to get inside the room and see Cole before the doors slid shut of their own accord. Sealing Cole in Core room. "Get these doors open!"

"Working on it!" Both engineers got out their Omni-tools and started to hack the door. But the system kept relocking itself. Every time they got through one layer, another was added. Shepard meanwhile opened up a security feed to the Core room. She gasped at what she saw.

Core room

Cole felt relieved for some reason. Bliss. He never realized that electricity was arcing off him and the Drive core. Scattered beams struck the other. Cole never felt a thing. The entire room was a like a tesla-coil ball. (You know, those things with the little ball inside that gives off electricity and you can see it hit the walls.) Both Cole and the Core started to glow blue, then waves of energy began to pulse off both of them. Slowly at first, but became more frequent.

Cockpit: Joker

'Lets see, anything in new to-' "WHOA!"Joker started scrambling over the controls, the instruments showing the Normandy at speeds of, "What the Fck?" He started tapping the controls, dropping the Normandy out of FTL. "Better start running scans and diagnostics. "Hope my baby's ok."

EDI appeared on the projector. "Jeff, look out the viewport."

Joker temporarily shut down the display, and looked, "HOLY SH-"

Drive Core room: Shepard

The pulsing finally stopped and at the same time the engineers managed to get the door open. Cole was starting to smoke but Shepard ignored that, running to him while calling for a med-team. She was pulling him and onto her shoulder when Joker called her on the comm.. "Yeah, what?"

"Shepard you better get up here."

"I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Commander, we're at Purgatory Station."


	9. Purgatory, Past, Partners Version 1

ME infamous (Will be improved later on, need to add the warden battle and maybe more of Kuo fight scenes. Or maybe I'll just save that for later….)

(A/N: Cole did have the Amp when he woke up in the ME universe, but a copy, [or is his the copy?] was remade to be used for the memorial. Now though, he's lost it again. It's somewhere on the ship, but may or may not be in the hands of a certain kleptomaniac.)

Normandy Medical Bay

"What the hell happened, Doc?" Shepard was just staring at Cole's inert body. Random sparks of electricity would occasionally flare from his fingers but otherwise nothing.

"I don't know Shepard. All brain scans are conflicting." She took a tablet off her desk, "He has the neural activity of someone who is asleep and of someone in a coma; which should not be possible period." Chakwas was scanning through everything on neurology in her personal notes, "Coupled with his already unique brain patterns…" She let the sentence hang.

"There much we can do?"

Chakwas shook her head, "At this point he has to wake himself up. I don't know what to do."

"Keep an eye on him, in the mean time I'll go pick up our new crew members."

**Purgatory Vessel: Airlock**

"Welcome to The Purgatory Shepard. Your package is being prepped and can be claimed shortly. You will need to relinquish your weapons before you proceed."

Shepard pulled her sidearm, Jacob his shotgun and Garrus his rifle, "I'll relinquish one bullet. Where do you want it?"

The doors behind the guard opened and an aged turian stepped out, "Everyone stand down, Commandeer Shepard, I'm Warden Kurill, your weapons will be returned on the way out. It's standard procedure."

"And its mine to keep my guns."

"So be it, our facility is more than enough to handle three armed guests."

**Normandy Medical Bay**

"Let's see if this will have any effect." Chakwas inserted the needle into Cole's arm, injecting the electrically charged adrenaline shot. The heartbeat monitor blipped slightly before reverting to its prior state. She sighed, "I'm running out of solutions here." She looked to Cole, "Tell me Mr. McGrath, how did, you take care of yourself?" It was something she had been wondering since her initial scan on Cole. His clothes all had evidence of some sort of trauma, sealed bullet holes, sewed up slash marks, patched up burned areas, yet the only traces of any damage to Cole on his body was _in him_. Evidence of minor scarring, bullet damaged being sealed and even fragments from bullets and explosions. Yet for all that, Cole was in near picture perfect health.

"Dr. Chakwas." Said lady jumped, even though it had been weeks almost months since she first met EDI, she still wasn't used to it.

"Yes EDI?"

"I have been reviewing the Illusive Man's files on Mr. McGrath, from video recordings it seems Mr. McGrath used harvested electricity to regenerate from any wounds."

Chakwas was stunned, "What do you mean?" A video started playing on her personal monitor, it showed a video of Cole getting into a firefight with men in gas masks, EDI identified them as the First Sons, the ones who created the Ray Sphere. Cole suffered several shotgun blasts and assault rifle rounds but quickly ended the firefight. He limped his way to circuit breaker on the side of building, and started to drain the energy from it, the electricity actually arcing toward him. When he finished, with the exception of his clothes, did not look as though he had been a fight at all. "This isn't possible, that kind of regeneration is unheard of in humans!"

"It may be related to his 'conduit' abilities. Conduits were humans who had a specific genetic marker that allowed, under the right conditions, the manifestation of various powers and abilities."

Chakwas didn't need to hear anymore, she went to her desk and called for engineering, "Someone get down to the hangar and get me some batteries! On the double!" In the Engineer Bay a crewman who heard the response started running for the hangar. One thing all of the crew learned was that there would be very odd orders every now and then but still followed them unquestioning.

**Purgatory, Cell/Cryo Control Room**

(A/N: Do I really have to add the double-cross scene? If there are reviews from 5 different people saying yes, then I will edit this.)

"That terminal will open up Jack's cryotube." Jacob said.

"Yeah along with every other cell in the block." Garrus snorted, "You sure about this Shepard?"

"Im doing this, get ready!" Shepard started hacking the console to release the lockdown on Jack's cryocell.

**Elsewhere**  
>As Shepard was hacking the console, underneath Jack's cell, the thermal generators began shutting down, along with the coolant distributors. Locks began disengaging, a cell opened, shackles and drains released a prisoner, a chill began to fall upon the air.<p>

The Blue Suns had been using Kuo's powers to keep Jack in stasis. Her powers had a far greater potency to keep Jack under control than any other cryo-solution on the market, even the black market. The thermal generators were to keep Kuo under control. The heat generated ensured that Kuo was constantly drained, unable to use her powers except for what the Blue Suns needed. Suspending her in the air to ensure she didn't try to use her powers just in case. The only things in contact with Kuo were the manacles, gauntlets and tubes that sent the chilled air into Jack's cell.

Now free, nothing was keeping Kuo's powers in check except for herself. Her powers kept her protected from the guards' "games". Still that didn't prevent her from hearing what they did: both their boasts and the actions themselves.

Kuo wasn't a government agent anymore, but that didn't stop her from having morals. She made a vow the day she learned she hadn't died when Cole activated the RFI, she would never forsake her morals or her honor again for selfish reasons and sacrifice others if she could help it. She still felt shamed at what she did that day. And each action she did; was in reflection of Cole, his actions, his unwavering morality and strength. Doing whatever he can to help others, no matter the cost: All for the Common Good.

She made a vow to herself, to Cole, to never falter, never surrender, always fight, and always protect. And her experience on Omega changed her in ways in lack of a better term, for the better.

Now she was free, her powers unhindered, the air crackled and frosted. "Upon my heart, my life and my soul, I will follow you always Cole, even in your absence." Shards and plates of ice began to form on her body, "I will fight for you." And now, the last Forced Conduit for centuries, returned to the battlefield.

**Observation Room**

The mechanical arm reconginzed the commands and began their work. The one single arm moved to unseal the topside lock of the cryotube. Its movement attracted the attention of the three YMIR-Mech units assigned to guard the cryotube. The sounds of weapons charging filled the air. The arm began to lift the tube, revealing a heavily tattooed woman, held tight by three manacles.

"That's Jack?"

Said woman woke up, and peeled off the manacles. She fell to the ground from the sudden defrost. Looking up, the three YMIR-Mechs began to turn to face her. Charging up her biotics, Jack rushed forward. "AAAAHHHHH!" Tearing through all three mechs and the walls into the next room.

Shepard readied her rifle, "Come on, let's go."

**Cell Blocks**  
>Prisoners, Mechs, Guards, it didn't matter, Kuo either froze them or ripped right through them with her ice shards. She threw a hail of them at a guard who was training a rocket launcher at her. The poor guy never stood a chance. She threw a frost bomb,(think Cole's electrostatic grenades but as ice instead.) Guards and rioting prisoners caught in the blast area were flash-frozen. Kuo readied another Frost bomb when she felt a familiar pulse. "Cole."<p>

She remembered when she first ran off to meet with John after she turned her back on Cole. He gave her a new power, and made sure her existing ones would evolve. "Kuo, I can handle the normal humans, but I need your help. And not just against Cole." Kuo had asked why and John replied, "For the most part, my powers are less potent at damaging unactivated conduits, and activated, I can still damage them, but some may gain hints of their abilities or have them amplified. I need to focus on the bigger threats. What I gave you was the ability to detect conduits. Find them, bring them down, and hide them. I'll activate their powers fully later."

And she had used the power to great effect during that battle. Bring down so many unactivated Conduits. But she learned something, others, especially those she had been in close contact with, gave a certain aura when she used the ability. And soon she could recognize them among all the others. And Cole's was unmistakable. She felt a new fire in her, and her heart froze over. She had an objective, and Heaven or Hell, no one would stop her. She redoubled her efforts, and silence soon reigned.

**Airlock/Initial Processing Corridor**

"So why should I go with you?" Jack snarled. "You're Cerberus."

"We could just knock her out and take her with us Commander." Jacob offered.

"Just try it." Jack snarled, a biotic glow forming.

"We have access to Cerberus files, you want them, I'll give you them." Shepard offered. Jack still didn't stand down. "Also we could just leave here to die as we have the only working ship on this station right now." THAT got Jack's attention.

"Fine, but you better be on the real about this."

"I am." Jack huffed.

"Good, now I don't have to zap your ass." Cole said. Everyone turned to see Cole leaning against the door frame, obviously ready to send a couple hundred volts at someone. "Now can we get out of here? I don't know about you but 'burning exploding prison' doesn't exactly scream 'vacation spot' to me." Everyone agreed and started moving for the airlock. Least until an unnatural chill fell upon the air. Cole jumped into a full combat-stance only to relax in shock at the sight before him.

A slender woman; encased in form fitting ice armor: angled to give a streamlined but menacing look. Icicles jutting out from her forearms, her face covered in a transparent screen. The cracks in the armor from bullet damage reforming and solidifying. There was some changes, but Cole recognized her from the off. "Kuo."


	10. Reunion Infatuation & SecretsEdited

Mass Effect: inFamous  
>Ch10<p>

**Normandy: Briefing Room**

"Jack, On this ship we follow orders. I am Miranda, Shepard's second-in-command. I expect you to treat me as such."

Jack, rather than responding, turned to Shepard. "Could you tell your Cerberus cheerleader to back off?" She requested. "I don't want or need her as a friend."

"And I don't want you to take that tone with me."

The two glared at each other for a few seconds before Shepard stepped in and broke the tension.

"Can't we all just get along?" She asked, already dreading the friction these two were going to cause. "This is a relatively big ship. I'm sure that you two could manage to avoid each other most of the time. Now as for sleeping arrangements-"

"I'll take somewhere down in the hold, near the bottom of the ship. I don't like a lot of through traffic." Decided Jack, then thought of something. "Hey where's the Ice Queen?" Jack asked, "Looks like my kind of woman."

"Ms. Kuo is currently with Mr. McGrath inside his quarters." EDI replied, "And current temperatures are dropping." Joker frowned, he had hoped to get some blackmail material but nothing was going on, and even if there was, he realized, Kuo had frosted over all the cameras; including those in the women's washrooms.

"Damn it."

**Cole's Quarters**

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two Conduits in the room. Their nervousness betrayed by their powers, Kuo's hands between surrounded in a frosty mist, Cole's was pulsing electric blue.

Cole decided to try and break the silence, "So," he started, "when did you get here?"

Kuo started to form a snowball on her palm, "I don't know, weeks, months? I lost track." Kuo started to shake.

"Kuo? You going to be-" Cole didn't get any further before Kuo threw herself on Cole, hugging him for all he's worth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Kuo just kept repeating it like a mantra. Cole wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close, not realizing how some his energy and calm was being transferred into Kuo. "It's alright Kuo, I'm here. I'm here." They stayed that way for what felt like hours, with Kuo, despite all the hardships she had been through, letting out all the pent up emotions onto Cole's shoulder. Cole being who he is and having known what to do thanks to his experience with Trish, used what he knew to comfort her.

**Cereberus: Dwarf star: Orbital Base: Illusive Man's Chambers**

"DAMN IT!" The glass shattered against the floor, "We need more samples!" The Illusive Man took a long drag on his cigar. 'Cole's gene sample has too many markers; we need a comparison sample to isolate the Conduit gene.' Exhaling the smoke he started contemplating his next move, 'if Shepard has managed to pick up both Subject Zero and Agent Kuo, perhaps we can get a sample from her through EDI. Yes, that will be the key; samples from two Conduits should be enough.' He continued reading the data file that informed him of the need for more samples, 'at the very least we managed to procure the Ray Sphere technology, a few more months and we should have the technology ready.'

He took a sip from his glass, 'soon humanity will take its place in the universe, and Conduits shall be its Vanguard.'

"So Doc, how did you get our local deity up and walking again?" Shepard was in the Med-bay after her meeting with Jack and talk with Miranda, speaking of whom, might become a problem, still that wasn't the reason she wanted to talk to Chakwas, "I thought you didn't know what to do because of his condition."

"Deity, Commander Shepard?" Chakwas had a small smile on her face, "Seems Mr. McGrath has made an impression on you, I wonder if there is something there." Shepard started to blush at the statement, Badass commander and Spectre yes, still a woman who can be embarrassed when she's found out, yup.

"I, uh," She never felt more mortified before, scratch that, the last time she felt like this was her last time with Kaidan, before Ilos, when she had to choose between him and Liara, and she remembered how scared she was. She hid it well but it was still there.

Chakwas started to chuckle, "It's quite alright commander, were it not for the fact that I'm far older, I would have an eye on him too. As it is a good far of the female members of the crew have their eye on him also." She allowed herself a small grin at the look of possessiveness in Shepard's eye, 'oh this will be intresting.' "Back on to how I revived him, I gave him a jump."

"A what?"

"A jump, I used batteries to send a strong current of electricity straight into his body." Chakwas held up a hand, "and before you ask commander, take a look at this video. EDI gave it to me; I think you'll be quite surprised." She played the video that EDI had shown her before involving Cole and his regenerative abilities, at the end Shepard had only one question: "How?"

"I honestly don't know, it may be what EDI called his Conduit abilities, his cells are different from ours. I won't try to explain it to you commander but rest assured, I doubt Cole will ever need any form of battlefield aid except in dire situations."

"Right, next time our local walking relay passes out I'll be sure to pass a couple thousand volts to wake him up." Shepard said.

"Make sure it's over 10,000. I went through five batteries before he woke up. He drained another 10 right after." Chakwas called out to her retreating back. "Oh commander, Joker better record this or he's in for so discomfort come next treatment." She looked to her personal cabinet, 'maybe a drink or two wouldn't hurt.'

Jacob was seriously confused. Not only had the onboard production facility crank out something on its own without any commands, he didn't know what 'it' was.

It looked like an oversized tuning fork, but this thing had three prongs, set up so from the front of this thing if it was lying on its side, the points would form a triangle. The 'handle' if it could be called that, had contoured grips. And what looked like capacitors of some sort made up parts of the rods.

That's not to mention the whole bunch of other attachments that came with it, and the name: AMP Mark II. He shook his head, he turned his head when he heard his terminal beep, and "New message" was displayed on the screen. When he turned back, the case that held the AMP and the other add-ons were gone. "Not again."

Back in Cole's quarters Kuo had settled down long enough to tell Cole about what had happened her. About how she woke up on Omega, had made her vow, her powers evolving without any equivalents to blast cores. Along with her meeting with John and what exactly she had done on the station.

"So you've been here for months?" Cole was in shock, hell he'd been in shock since he woke up in this time. He'd only been able to hold it in thanks to his experience in Empire City and New Marais. Now though, along with Kuo's story, it hit him full force. "And why did you make the vow? To follow me wherever I go?"

Kuo sniffled, she had been so relieved to find Cole again and let go of the pressure she felt on her soul. "I thought I was going to die Cole. I was so afraid, I didn't want to die." She paused, having admitted to herself after she had woken up on Omega, she was still reluctant to say it, but she remembered her courage and went forward, "I was afraid of losing you Cole." THAT made Cole's jaw drop.

He could only manage one word, one question, "Why?"

Kuo laughed at the question, "You saved me from Bertrand when you could have just left me behind, to be another of his minions. You taught me how to control my powers, when you could have just sent me away for my mistakes. You helped me in everything I asked because you knew it was right. You stayed firm while I faltered. You forgave me when I betrayed you. How could I not be afraid for you Cole?" She moved forward and embraced Cole, "How could I not _**fall**_ for you?"She held him tighter, "I made the vow because I have no intention of betraying you of my own volition ever again Cole. I am yours, in everything that matters."

Cole eased his way out of her embrace. "Ok, I forgive you Kuo. Do you mind if we continued later? I'm still drained and need some sleep." She nodded and watched as Cole went to a bunk and simply nodded off. She stayed for a few minutes before you noticed the idle terminal; she approached it and tapped the screen. What looked like a pair of gauntlets, similar to what the other Forced Conduits wore with their suits, but more heavy duty? It looked like it could withstand anything from subzero to solar temperatures. In the corner was a tag marker, Alpha-K49/Omega.

She let it be and sent the computer back into idle mode. Feeling adventurous, she approached Cole's bunk and though it was tight, climbed in with him. Exhausted, he barely stirred and reciprocated when Kuo embraced him. Both Conduits were unaware of two beings who witnessed the sight. One simply smiled as she took a few holos of the pair, the other simply followed orders and sent a holo to Cerebrus prime.


	11. Processing and Vanguards

Mass Effect: infamous

Universal Disclaimer: Here and all previous and future chapters I state for the record I have no possession nor right to the franchises of either the Mass Effect or inFamous series. Belonging to Bioware and Sucker Punch studios respectively.

A/N: Right here it is Chapter 11. Sorry for the long wait. Finally time freed up for me to do this. Remember read and review people. Tell me what's good, what's bad and what's needed.

EDIT: A/N: Please vote on the poll on my page to decide what I'm going to do with Kuo's story.

Ch 11.

Three days after Purgatory prison break.

"Well Ms. Kuo, asides from some muscle atrophy it seems you've suffered no other injuries." Dr. Chakwas said, she had just given Kuo a physical. It had the better part of a day to ensure the rest of the crew was fine. And another two to get Jack calm enough for Chakwas to give her a physical.

'Classic signs of childhood trauma,' Kuo thought, trained as an NSA agent, she was taught to recognize certain symptoms whether it be to get treatment for victims, or in worse cases, her fellow agents. Along with analyzing potential enemies and threats. 'The level of trauma she must have endured,'

She was shaken out her thoughts by the doctor. "-I said did you hear me Ms. Kuo?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; I was distracted there for a moment."

Chakwas allowed herself a small smile, after a certain someone had taken a holo of the two new crewmates together, the news to the two possibly being together had begun to spread. As head medical officer: Chakwas tended to be the first to hear these things; usually from mumbling patients. "I can see that. As I was saying, I've ignored all the cold-related issues with your body, not to mention your core temperature."

"What do you mean?" Kuo hadn't been actually able to have had a physical for the longest time. Not even in New Marais as few were willing to work on known Conduits: those who had their powers activated. Cole and Kuo were the exceptions in getting medical treatment, but they had not gotten a full physical examination. Cole's last being 5 weeks before the Blast, Kuo's 3 days before the destruction of Empire City.

"Your body has adjusted to the cold; well adjust for lack of a better word. As such any such damage that the normal human body would face from sub-zero temperatures would not affect. I doubt were it not for the vacuum of space, you would probably do fine out there." She picked up a tablet and made her way to Kuo. "Also your internal body temperature reads as 50 degrees Fahrenheit, or if you prefer 10 degree Celsius. I suggest you get an implant: should you ever be incapacitated and beyond our reach, but not that of a medical facility, this should help the staff treat you properly. It will provide a quick date burst to anyone who approaches with medical equipment activated: lest they accidental kill you during treatment due to your, unique, circumstances. Please inform Mr. MacGrath that I would like to this for him as well."

Kuo thought to herself for a moment before realizing the validity and benefits from such a decision. For her, with a lower than normal core body temperature, any attempt to warm her core may outright kill here: similar to causing heatstroke in a normal person. Not a problem in New Marais as there was air conditioning and someone to watch her recover if need be, mainly being Cole and Zeke. But here, where being separated is a very really possibility, Kuo made her decision: "Well doctor, tell me when we can do this, the sooner the better."

Chakwas smiled, "Over here then, and if you don't mind, can you please start by removing your shirt?"

***Cole's Quarters***

Cole was alone in his quarters, thinking on what had happened in the past few days. New Marais, John, Kuo, this Illusive Man who Cole couldn't help think felt wrong.

He remembered what Kuo had told me, of her life her in this time. She had been her, after she got a look at the date, the equivalent of three human earth months. She had woken up on in the settlement of Omega. A place he learned was a multi-species cesspit of crime, made in a hollowed-out asteroid of all places. Kuo called it poetic justice: ending up in the place that was everything she once stood for. Ironic she said, to end up in the place filled with the type of people she hated, shortly after she became one. Someone looking purely for themselves, doing what they believe is right, no matter the cost or who gets hurt. She had made an asari friend, one of those other aliens Cole had to have seen. She had helped Kuo recover and adapt to the new time era. Giving her a home and helping her basically survive. She had a data file on her: video logs and journal entries. He had decided to go through them later.

What really struck him most was what Kuo had said to him after their reunion. It shook him to the core, "How could I not have fallen for you?" The memory was still fresh in his head. As was Kessler, he gave himself and what he did. Saving the doctor's instead of Trish, watching her fall then bringing her back for the briefest of moments; her last words to him of how proud she was of him using his powers to help everyone.

Then Kessler implanting his memories of the future into Cole: of his life, and the reason that kept him going forward. The image burned into his brain of Kessler/Cole and Trish's wedding. The flashes of his life, his children, the ones now never to be born. All of it done to make him stronger, to be able to make the tough decisions; all for the common good.

First his life changed because of the Ray Sphere in New Marais. Destroying the life he knew, giving him his powers, along with new enemies and new challenges. And he rose to them all. Learning to control his power, harness it, to master it. Doing what he can to save the city. Oh there was the temptation to abuse his powers; to take it all and leave the weak to fend for themselves. To do what he had never imagined before. He but he wasn't like that. He believed he was given his powers for a reason. Whether it was sharing supplies, restoring power, or removing the influence of the gangs that controlled the three islands that made up Empire City. Bringing down Sasha, Alden, Kessler, ending the threat of the Reapers, the Dustmen and the First Sons.

Kessler, his alternate future self. The man who failed in his life, who had nothing left to lose. Going back in time to create the hero he failed to be in order to stop the Beast. To atone for his failings, his sins, his mistakes. He punished Cole. Putting him through trial after trial, insult upon injury and injury upon insult; playing the puppet master, sending Cole to extremes he would have never experienced otherwise. He played everyone, manipulated everything.

It was also where he learned important lessons; lessons on lies and betrayal. Moya and her hunt to attain the Ray Sphere no matter what. Zeke when he failed to keep Alden secured, and later when he betrayed him for the opportunity to possess powers of his own. 'Bastard makes the choice to kill thousands.' His actions lead directly to Trish's death. Trish. He would have to talk about with Kuo. She never actually saw her, heard her voice, knew who she really was; she would never make the connection unless he told her.

Kuo, her arrival to Empire City started the events that were New Marais. The Militia, the Rebels, Bertrand, Nix, John. John, another conduit affected so much by curse that was the Ray Sphere. He helped destroy that god-damned device. It took everything from him. His life, Amy, Trish, when he hit that sphere he used everything he could summon, no holding back. The pier shook and had started to splinter under the bombardment. Before crack the Sphere and turning John into the Beast.

John. He did what he thought to be right. Save the Conduits, kill the rest. But Cole couldn't let that happen, who was he to decide who kill millions for the sake of thousands. Who was he to play God? Could he say that though? He activated the RFI, but he didn't know it be global, but the responsibly for it now lies squarely on his shoulders. The First Sons paid their price; he had made sure of that though.

Now, save for John, it's all over now. Almost two centuries into the future. Maybe now he could rest. This wasn't his fight, this-no. He could have just run away and fended for himself in Empire City; he didn't. He could have just let the world deal with the Beast because he had nothing to lose like Kessler did, especially after his first defeat; he didn't. Now, now it was a new conflict, a new era, and now he's been pushed to the brink again.

" I don't know if you've ever let someone down, got your ass kicked or straight up failed. But those are the moments that define us. They push you further than you've ever thought possible, and force you to make choices. No matter what the cost."

And Cole was damned if he was ever going to back down.

*** Cerberus Research Station: Forerunner Cell***

"Incredible! The cells are replicating on a scale faster than a Krogan's!" The doctor exclaimed. He had examining the replicated cells with the conduit gene they had isolated spliced into them. They had been so far unable to replicate the original cells but the discoveries they had made so far were astounding. Advanced healing, accelerated metabolism, and faster reflexes then the norm.

"Johns," Said doctor nearly jumped in surprise. The Illusive Man rarely connected the individual cells unless he was expecting something. And it was a good idea not to disappoint him. "I want to talk.

"Sir." He made his way to the comm. room, it gave a direct connection to the Illusive man, this projected he labeled as 'extreme value', the only other cell to garnish such attention was the rumored Lazarus cell. He stepped onto the hologram platform and waited for the light rings to rise up, projecting an image of the Illusive man directly to him. The man himself was in his usual position.

"How goes defining the Conduit gene?" Johns gulped, his team had been working day and night ever since they had received the samples with the Conduit gene and were told what the person the cells were extracted from was capable of. Along with the abilities of others who possessed the ironically named 'illusive gene' in the early 21st century.

"Sir, we have managed to partially isolate the gene and unlock some of its capabilities but it's slow going." He had to make this sell otherwise he may end up 'replaced'. "It's too far blended in with the rest of the genome, comparing it other human samples is inefficient." He silently cursed how most of the notes regarding the Conduit gene by the man who first discovered them, Dr. Sebastian Wolfe, had been lost. "We need either more time or a better cross-reference sample. And without another sample that we know to possess the Conduit gene, quite frankly sir, I don't know how long this will take."

He was waiting for the hammer to drop. For the Illusive Man to give him a dressing down and demand more results more quickly. It never came.

"I presumed as much when I read your last report. Luckily of our other cells as picked up another Conduit and I have managed to procure cell samples. They should be arriving with the next solar day." The man took a drag, "Realize this Johns, this could put humanity at the forefront of the galaxy; securing our dominance against every enemy that stands against the humans." The pair locked eyes, "Don't disappoint me."

The hologram shut down and Johns released the shudder he had been holding in: from fear and anticipation. He had no intention of letting the Illusive Man down, and all intentions of bringing justice to the Turians for their crimes at Shanxi.

"You can rest soon ma, soon."

A/N: Don't worry, soon I'll add more interactions between Cole and crew, but needed to establish a bit again. Explain why Cole is how is, and what's going through his head now that he has time to think and actually process everything. Going back in the story, didn't seem realistic how Cole was processing everything. I realized some people, like me, it takes a while for certain things to hit us and then we react and process it. Also, about the newest Cerberus guy. Some people are racist cause they have personal issues, such as need to feel better or other reasons. Others, like in the ME universe where it would be realistic, some people hate a certain group for certain actions. Some humans would be racist against the turians for the First Contact war/Relay 314 Incident. Trying to explore another side to Cerberus. Tell me what you think people. The more reviews, the faster I get ideas, the faster I can write!

Beta'd by: XKhaosXKyuubiX


	12. Misplaced Love and Political Bull

Mass Effect: inFamous Ch. 12

Comm. Room Normandy SR2

*Shortly after the Events of Purgatory

"Next time you mind telling me exactly what a potential recruit can do before you send me off after them?" Shepard snarled. She was in a meeting with the Illusive Man and was downright pissed off at him. "I mean, 'Conduit' doesn't exactly say 'total control over ice and can skewer a krogan with an icicle at range'."

The Illusive Man simply removed the cigar from his mouth and replied, "And you would have believed me?" Shepard's silence answered him. "My point exactly, but perhaps I should have, if only to have gained your trust." She snorted, "At any rate, she will be a valuable addition to your team, mark my words. Ms. Kuo and Mr. MacGrath are very powerful and very capable members, if the old records are anything to go by. They made a lethal pair, whether on their own or working together. I'll send you what I have on both of them."

"All of it? I would think that you'd keep this closer to the chest." Shepard asked, she may have accepted to work _with_ Cerberus, but not _for_ them.

"If that's what it takes gain your trust, if not for me, but in their abilities then yes. Whatever records that I possess, what Mr. MacGrath has in his possession is up to him."

Shepard was still pissed but now a little bit intrigued; she'd seen what Cole had done of Virmire, and Kuo's armor on the Purgatory. If they had other abilities, it could give her more options in combat. "Fine, but next time, tell me everything. Understood?"

"All right then, I'll keep you informed on what you need to know." 'As I see fit' the Illusive Man thought, "Good luck out there Shepard."

The holopad shutdown and the rings lowered, leaving Shepard in the Comm. room. One thing few people knew about Shepard is that she knew how to handle political situations. Few managed to beat her in such a field. Only because they had more political power then she could go around, such as the Councilors, or wasn't expecting it. Like a certain reporter…

Shaking her head she mutters, "Better get this over with before it bites me in the ass." She left the room and started making her way to her quarters, "Joker, plot a course for the Citadel, it's time to meet an old friend again."

You could hear the smile in Joker's voice once he replied, "Aye Aye, commander."

'Maybe I can get some frost-proof cameras there." Joker thought gleefully.

Citadel Council Chambers

"Have you read these reports?" The Turian Councilor, Valern snarled. "That human is apparently working for Cerberus!"

"Yes I have read the reports on the Commander's supposed resurrection and employ." The asari councilor, Tevos, stated. "I am disinclined to believe it, due to her actions against them in the past."

"Yes I concur," the Salarian Councilor, Morkta, added. "However this is still unsettling news. I am putting Shepard as a Type-3 target on the STG lists."** The STG had a ranking system for low-to-high profile individuals. The lowest, Type-1 as monitor but keep distance. Type-5 as actively seek and eliminate. Type-3 was monitor but prepare for heavy combat if necessary.

"I am doing the same," Velarn added, except he marked her as Level-4 for Turian SpecOps**. Similar to the STG, the Turian SpecOps used a 6 tier system. Level-1 the same as the STG, Level-5 as being always ready to attack the target, Level-6 as actively seek-and-eliminate, with Level-4 as keep the subject in crosshairs but not to actively search for them.

Councilor Anderson jumped "Now hold on, I want to hear what Shepard has to say first." He had unwilling taken the position after Shepard forced it onto him. "She saved all of you, and now you won't even let her explain her position?" He was pissed at two of the three of his cohorts. Tevos was always more level headed. Morkta fell in line to majority or Velarn's decisions and rarely made his own. And Velarn was damn-near racist.

"And how can you be so sure about that?" Velarn retorted, "The turian Alpha Squadron* was already on its way to the Citadel."

"You know as well as I do that had it not been for the Alliance 5th Fleet by the time your fleet would have arrived you all would've been dead!"

"And you have roaming this galaxy for only a few decades, what sacrifices have you made or wars have you overcome?"

Tevos was getting worried, the two had been at each other throats before, but nothing like this. Deciding to intervene before another "First Contact War" occurred, she said, "Let us have Shepard explain her actions once she arrives on the Citadel. We can make our decisions then." Giving her turian counterpart a death glare when he started to open his mouth, he simply nodded.

"I can agree to that." Anderson said.

"Very well," Morkta said, "Moving on to the issues of recent complaints issued by the Batarian Hegemony…"

'I hate politics' though Anderson.

*Normandy Mess Hall

"That fine Gardner?" Kuo asked. She had come to the kitchen because Gardner had asked for her help to blast-chill a desert he had been making when the blast-chiller (think industrial grade freezer) had gone on the fritz.

"Thanks that really was something, your abilities I mean." He heard about how more than one man of the ship had gotten ice in some, very uncomfortable places when they laid on her. "As thanks you'll get the first serving."

"Thanks." She went to make her way to the Med Bay to see if the implant was working properly when she heard Cole,

"Kuo," She turned, "We need to talk." She could tell from the look on his face this was something serious. A look all too common in New Marais. So when he turned and started walking towards his quarters, Kuo just followed. Once they entered, Cole sealed the doors with his powers and passed a Polarity Shield through the walls of the room. A trick he picked up in New Marais after he learned someone was tapping the places he frequented. It shorted any and all electronic bugs for some time. Enough to hold a prolonged conversation.

**Meanwhile in Miranda's Office**

"Thanks Shepard, for hearing me out."

"No problem Miranda, I-"

*Beep

"What was that?"

Miranda looked to her computer, "it's a message, an automated one about- what the?"

"There a problem?"

"I'll tell you later Commander, it's nothing important."

"Alright then." Shepard turned and left the office. Never realizing that Miranda was silently fuming. The message was from apparently a number of recording and listening devices in a certain area of the ship. The reason she was angry was that she had argued with the Illusive Man against that action. That she could keep an eye on everything. He said he would trust her judgment. 'If he lied about that, what else could he be lying about?' she thought.

*Back in Cole's quarters*

"What's going on Cole?" Kuo was actually worried, whenever he had these looks it was over issues that were unsettling for him. Mainly in what decisions to make or what he'd done.

"What do you know about my Trish?"

"Trish Dailey? Nothing aside from that she was your girlfriend." It was true NSA didn't see her as a person of interest. "All they gathered was that she was your girlfriend and that Kessler took her. They didn't think she was important. Why?"

Cole twitched at Kessler being mentioned but hid it well. "So you never saw her face?"

"No I didn't, why? What's going on Cole?"

He sighed and pulled out his wallet, he dug around it and pulled out two photos. He handed her one, it was the last photo of the two of them together prior to the Blast. On one of their dates when Cole and Trish went to the pier in the Historical District when there had been carnival in town. It was of the two of them, laughing, smiling, with Trish giving Cole a kiss on the cheek as he took the photo.

"Cole," Kuo was confused, to her, "how long have you been with her?"

"Who?" He knew this question would come up. He had to have her ask.

"The Commander. She's the woman in this photograph isn't she? Just how long have you been here Cole?" Her anger was rising, for Cole not coming to her earlier and at the Commander for having taken her Cole. "Why didn't you come for me?"

"I haven't been here long Kuo, maybe less than a week, three days at most."

"Then how are you-"

"with her?" Cole finished. "Because that isn't the Commander in the photo." Kuo opened her mouth to object, "It's Trish."++

Kuo gasped in realization. It was odd for the commander to be in a photo from the early 21st century, especially since most if not all photos were electronic. Now it made sense: ever since she stepped on board the ship, was reunited with Cole, he had seemed off. Distant. She assumed it had been because of her declaration of loyalty, devotion and love for him. Now she knew it was something else. The Commander was a near exact replica of his dead girlfriend. Her face, body, even her voice. The only real differences being some scars that were healing and her mindset. All the memories that must have been brought up. "I'm sorry, I never realized-"

"Yeah, I figured you didn't, but I don't blame you. You couldn't have known." It was taking all he had not to breakdown in front of her. He thought he could take it all, but trying to come to terms with it, it was harder then it seemed. To see his Trish standing in front of him, alive and well, but at the same time, to not be hear. It was though someone ripped out a piece of soul and was dangling it in front him. Taunting him. "What do you about Kessler?"

"Kessler? What does he have to do with this?"

"Just tell me please."

"Not much, just that he was in control of the First Sons, commissioned the Ray Sphere and talked with Doctor Wolfe. Everything else was classified on a need-to-know basis. Why?"

Cole didn't answer her. He just handed her the second photo. The one Kessler had. The only thing he always had on him. "The thing that drove him forward. Kessler's sole link to the past, was picture from his wedding day. When he married Trish, with Zeke as his best man."* Kuo nearly dropped the photo in shock, barely managing to get out, "What? When? How? I mean-"

"That was one object that Kessler always carried with at all times. It was the motivation for his actions. His drive, his promise, his failure." Kuo didn't answer so he continued, "Kessler gave me his memories; all of them. He came from a time when the Beast came later, the Blast occurred later. In his future, _he_ married Trish. _They_ had a family. When the Beast came, _he _took his family and ran. Leaving the world to fend for itself. By the time it all caught up to _him_, it was already too late to save anything. _He _was the one behind everything. The Ray Sphere, the Blast, the Quarantine. Everything was manipulated, all the trials engineered, the enemies created, to make me what I am: the hero he failed to be."

_THAT_ explained a lot for Kuo. Ever since she heard of the Incident at Empire City as the NSA called the Blast, she had been looking into everything that had happened. The one thing that always bothered her though was the speed the government reacted. It was too quick too smooth, almost as though it had all been choreographed. The military mobilized hours after the incident, the quarantine established within a days. Harbor patrols and declaring the skies a no-fly zone in a week.

"So, now what?"

For the first time Cole was lost. He thought he had made his decision, to try and keep doing what he did before. Helping who he can, how he can. But now, for once he was lost. This never happened before. When Trish died, he focused on Kessler. When the Beast first came, he focused on power. Always there was something for him to use as a goal, a marker in life. Now though, he was lost.

Kuo was also worried about Cole. Everything changed when he expected to die. Now they were both in a new world, a new era, and the entire weight of the past comes crashing down on him. Kuo already made her peace with herself, but Cole, she wasn't so sure.

She moved toward him, she could him starting to tremble. Cole was someone who kept the worst of his pains down, suppressed, but find the right release, the right trigger: and it all comes back. Hard. "Cole," She moved to embrace him and he didn't resist, a sign of just how tired he was, how much pain he had suppressed. "It's going to be alright. I'll help you get through this. I'll help you see this through," she paused as he tensed slightly, "all of it. I told you before. No matter what, I won't ever leave you again. Ever."

**Citadel: Docking Area**

Once the Normandy had docked with the Citadel, Shepard had Garrus and Jacob tag along. Garrus was a familiar face and Jacob was the best of the present choices being ex-Alliance, despite his current affiliation with Cerberus. Jack was staying onboard as she was still shifting through all the data packets she pulled, Miranda was pure Cerberus and it wouldn't help with the Council. Kuo and Cole were coming anyway, as they needed to be put into the system.

Not to mention she wanted to them to meet the Council. She didn't need anyone learning this through other sources and given the Alliance a bad name. She took the precaution of copying almost everything about the Conduits the Illusive Man gave her. It helped to have proof against just thick-headed politicians.

Already though her day was starting from go bad to worse, and she hadn't even gotten past the first security checkpoint yet!

"What? Are you?" The turian at the checkpoint was talking to someone over the com. The scanners were glitching scanning Shepard. "You can go through ma'am, my superior can help you resolve this, I hope." He went back to the terminal only for it to bug out. This time worse than before, he checked over the machine. The turian didn't cause anything; neither did the human with Cerberus tags. But it was the other two: the bald one with the scar and the other woman. "What the hell is wrong with this thing!" He slammed his talons down on the console. Doing little other than cause him pain. "GAH!"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Shepard asked.

Muttering a few choice turian and human curses, the C-sec officer said, "Nothing, it's this stupid scanner." Pointing to Kuo he said, "Says she has an internal body temperature that would kill just about every sapient species. Maybe even the krogan." Shifting to Cole, "And that he's basically a walking power plant." He threw his arms in the air, "Screw this, I'm going on break. Oi! Stevens!" He turned on his comm. "Take over for me will you?"

Turning back to the five, "You folks can go on through. I need a drink."

**Presidium: Human Embassy**

"As councilor I represent the voice of Humanity and the Alliance. Shepard will be here at-" He paused hearing the doors open. "Oh, Commander we were just talking about you."

Shepard came up to Anderson and shook his hand, "It's good to see you Anderson, I hope the last few years have been kind to you."

"There's being some issues, but it's good to have you back."

Tevos interrupted them, "We called this meeting because of the rumors surrounding your return. We hoped for you to explain your actions. We owe you that much for saving us from Saren and his Geth."

Shepard stepped forward, "It wasn't Saren. It was the Reaper, Sovereign."

Velarn made the air quotes sign. "Ah yes, 'Reapers': a group of sentient warships allegedly waiting in Dark Space." Making a shooing gesture added, "We have dismissed that claim."

Anderson stepped in, "Shepard no one else ever spoke with the hologram on Virmire. Your crew was the only one to speak to Sovereign. I believe you but the others believe it was the Geth."

"Did you check all the tech, Sovereigns corpse? No way was that Geth technology!" Shepard was getting pissed, she saved them and this is what they do? "And what about the hologram on Ilos? Have you spoken with Virgil?"

Morkta answered, "The hologram on Ilos no longer functions, and there is no proof that Sovereign was not a Geth creation."

Tevos nodded, "The Geth have been known to create new and unknown technologies from beyond the veil."

"And the Geth just willing followed Saren; an organic?"

"Saren was a charismatic individual, more than capable of swaying anyone under his cause."

"Your belief in the Reapers is proof of his capabilities and of your own mental weakness." Velarn added.

"So that's it?" Shepard was beyond pissed now. "I sacrificed hundreds of human lives to save this? A council that'll just bury its head in the sand and hope it all goes away!"

"Now listen here," The Turian councilor tried to interrupt but Shepard continued.

"Shenyang, Emden, Jakarta, Cairo, Seoul, Cape Town, Warsaw, Madrid. Those are the names of the eight cruisers that were destroyed in saving the Destiny Ascension, members of the Fifth Fleet. Each with a crew of hundreds. I ordered the Admiralty to save your lives, and now I wonder if it was a mistake."

The three councilors looked at each other, Tevos and Morkta with slight shame, Velarn, though slightly embarrassed, with arrogance.

Before he could say anything Cole muttered, "Figures, politicans are all the same. No matter what the species: assholes." Unluckily for him, the other Coucilors heard him.

"And just who are you?" Tevos asked.

"Tr-Shepard?" Cole managed to catch himself but Shepard noticed, she nodded.

Looking toward the asari answered, "Cole MacGrath."

"And just who are you? Another example of humanity's foolishness?" Velarn taunted. "We allowed you on the council for saving us, but now I see it was too early! Your species-" He never finished. Shepard was nearing her breaking point, and that pushed Cole over his. He still felt for Trish, and the Commander in turn to a degree. So he did what any guy does when he sees someone upsetting the woman he likes. In Cole's case, he overloaded the Turian Councilor's holo-projector with a series of Alpha Bolts. Shocking (pun not intended) the other three councilors.

"Well that shut him up." Cole said.

A/N: As of this update: poll is deadlocked at even number of votes for each. And sorry for slow updates. Too many ideas, not enough time, don't know which direction I want to go. And a shout-out to other great crossover writers if my readers haven't already found them. These are the people who inspired me and hope I can write as good. (If you haven't, shame on you.)

Jesse De La Rosa(Mass Effect/Half Life)

Erttheking(Mass Effect/Halo) Trust me on this one, it's awesome. (Halo/Star Wars)

Ordo Warrior (Star Wars/Mass Effect) Fans of the Republic Commando series will like this.

Unbetaed. Sorry XKhaosXKyuubiX just really wanted to get this out soon.

Need votes in high numbers before I make final decision about Kuo's story. Maybe ten total.

**My idea, no idea if the STG actual has something like nor what the Turian equivalent is to Asari Commandos, Salarian STG, or Humanity's N7.

*From infamous 1. I do not own it, belongs to NaughtyDog.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'm trying to make you guys happy. :D 3K+ words chapter! :D hooray for me! Also is why the intervals between updates is getting longer.

++Admit guys, who didn't realize that already? Be honest. Going to mark it in the next chapter.

A/N: Tell me, you guys prefer shorter chapters with lower intervals between each? Each chapter would barely be over 1K words though on average.

Over do you prefer long chapters but less frequent updates. This option, intervals may get longer, but the chapters definitely will. Hope to make next chapter 4K+ words.

Think on it. May have a poll for that later also.


	13. Politicians Projects & Powers

Mass Effect: inFamous CH. 13

A/N: Minor edit. nothing major. Just something bugging me.

Edit: reupload due some glitch preventing everyone from reading it. Sorry. Posted it a midnight where I was so didnt see the problem till today.

WARNING: Some grisly implied details later. If you don't read it cause it does imply some disturbing images, skip from 000 to 111. No tagging, flaming or telling the FF admins for such content. This fic is now marked M for implied content.

Presidium: Human embassy

2 humans, one asari hologram and one salarian hologram were slack jawed looking back and forth between Cole and the fried projector. The remaining Turian and the human spectre in the room were smirking, the other conduit was simply shaking her head while muttering, "You never change do you?" and Cole himself was smiling at the smoking projector.

Finally registering the stares he was getting, asked; "What? He was getting annoying."

The asari councilor was the first to regain her voice, "What, how? That's not possible."

The salarian had started to wobble, if one listened closely could hear him singing about being a salarian scientist.

For one of the two men in the room of African-American heritage, Anderson was going through all the memories in his head: trying to find some explanation for this.

He inhaled sharply as one memory came to him, from his great-grandmother when she was on her deathbed. She had been rambling in her finally moments. Talking of super-powered beings; of a man who could control electricity: a savior of humanity, a true hero. She had heard of the stories from her mother. Of a great aunt who had sacrificed herself to end a man bent of committing genocide to save a fraction of humanity. A true story of redemption in their family.

She had given Anderson journals: real, paper bound journals, filled with entries, photos and newspaper clippings. All of three people, Lucy Kuo, Cole MacGrath, and his great-grandmother's great aunt, Nix.

Nix believed she lost all of her family to Bertrand, but her mother never told her of her sister, having separated long ago. In fact, it was only 10 years after that faithful day in New Marais when Nix had redeemed herself as a true hero, with the greatest of self-sacrifice that a man had come to their home. One Zeke Dunbar. He had been looking for the family of those who were lost that day. Focusing first on the heroes: on his brother.

He told Cole's parents of what had happened. At first they refused to hear of it. Still believing their son was nothing more than a bike courier who disappeared. A memory best forgotten from their life. Zeke had gone into a rage at their words. He had thrown Cole's Amp weapon down in front of him. Threw photos of him healing people, shielding them, killing Reapers and the Militia. Told them of how we was worshipped as a hero for saving Empire city, and regarded as a Patron saint in New Marais for his sacrifice, and his name to be immortalized in their city. He told them everything. Of the Ray-sphere, the Blast, of the Reapers and Sasha, of the Alden and the Dustmen, of Kessler, Cole's alternative future self, and the First Sons, then of his battle against Bertrand and his militia, his monsters and his Forced Conduit mercenary force, Vermaak 88. And lastly, of the John, the Beast, the RFI and the cost he paid and the responsibility he shouldered in activating it.

Never again were they ashamed of his life. Never again did they lie of him. Whenever Cole's story was told by them, it was only the truth, from beginning to end. They were the last of their family, but those who knew them, gave their family the respect they deserved: that of a fallen hero.

Kuo had been next on the list Zeke had visited, her family was easy to find but he wanted to visit his brother's first. Her family had wanted nothing to with her, having been ashamed in choosing to join the government instead of being a housewife. ("Guess that's where she got her strength" Zeke thought." But after being told of what she had done, had been through, it was the same as with the MacGraths.

Nix however, her family was the most difficult to find. Only with modern technology, DNA, and government resources had he been able to find them at all. Nix had claimed she lost all her family, but Zeke thought otherwise. It took ten years but he found them.

Now, he was looking at the man that had set his family on the path they were today. Of honor and sacrifice for the sake of all. Never searching for power or glory. Nix had become a pseudo-role-model for the family.

Now, back at the Citadel, Anderson was looking at Cole in awe. Slowly he got his voice back after reliving his memories, "Are you really Cole MacGrath? Are you really him?"

The Conduit turned and damn near dropped his jaw when he saw Anderson. Despite all the differences, once he saw his eyes, he knew, they were the same as Nix: burning with an energy and conviction in their ideals that it would take so much to make them bend.

Cole just blazed through his memories at the sight, adrenaline flooding his system.

At that moment though, several members of C-sec burst through the doors, weapons up. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Unlucky for them, Cole was still on an adrenaline, reflexes kicking in; he turned and threw a shockwave, sending the C-sec members flying. Throwing a few more Alpha Bolts to knock the strongest of the group into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Shepard had her face in her hands muttering, "Why me?" at the same time Kuo was going, "Not again."

**Cerberus: Project Vanguard Research Station**

'One more strand and… YES!' Johns whooped in excitement, he had finally isolated the fabled 'Conduit Gene,' using the samples from two confirmed Conduits and cross-referencing, he was able to isolate the shared genes.

And oddly enough, they were made of the same genome, albeit several thousand generations back, to the BCE era, but the strangest thing was how the gene came about.

It seemed as though the gene was 'self-constructing': over several generations a single allele started to gather other specific alleles. And no in any specific order, whether it is in construction or acquisition. As long as all the necessary parts were there, a person was a Conduit.*

The only problem being the specific allele was never always passed on or whatever had been gathered had been passed on.

"I wonder, all those who die that day, if they had the full intact set, did their relatives have the 'lynchpin' gene?" 'Lynchpin' was the term he was now using to refer to the single starting allele. "In theory, we could have hundreds, if not thousands of inactivated Conduits. All they would need is the right catalyst."

He chuckled, "For all the supposed 'superiority' of the alien races and their 'powers' they pale in comparison to humanities. If only they knew of our history." A history that had been kept secret by few, and forgotten by the masses. "Those miserable alien bastards think they can get away with murder. I promise, your souls will rest in peace."

Johns had lost most of his family in the First Contact War, or as the aliens called it, the Relay 314 incident. "Incident, my ass."

0000

He had found his family's bodies in their home. His mother, sister, cousin and wife had been, violated. Their bodies having reacted horribly to the turian's biology. His father, brother and brother-in-law had been destroyed: their corpses unrecognizable. A scene he had found all too common in his settlement.

1111

Oh the Council had offered their 'condolences' but had there been any trials? Any attempts to find the war criminals? Any attempts to listen to his pleas?

No, they had been swept under the carpet by the Council as a minor incident and the Alliance to facilitate easier diplomacy. It was a part of the history largely forgotten and ignored except by the victims and their families. The settlement itself remaining a barren ghost town as a memorial.

"Now it is time to reawaken humanity's potential and bring justice to this corrupt galaxy." With that he resumed his work with a speed only comparable to a machine. Sending a quick message to the Illusive man. Before trying to find the descendants or relatives who died on the day the RFI was triggered. Trying to find new Conduits, and truly begin Project: Vanguard.

**Citadel: A few hours after C-sec entry**

"And that's all I know." Cole finished. He had finished telling the Councilors everything that happened to him since the Blast. Leaving out the fact that Kessler was the alternate future self. The remaining two councilors, after seeing Cole's powers, decide to come to the human embassies in person. Leaving out their turian counterpart of course. Now they were asking him of his powers and his history. As,

"How is this possible?" Tevos asked, "Humans have so no natural abilities as those you've described. Human biotics are in a sense artificially occurred from eezo exposure. What you say is that people would have these from birth, regardless of exposure or not."

"Yes I too find this difficult to accept. Never in all your history do we find mention of this, 'Raysphere' or 'Plague'."

Anderson stepped in, "I think I can answer that. By and far there is much of human history that has been hidden away by our leaders from our own people for one reason or another. And if what Cole's said is true, I wouldn't be surprised if it was largely forgotten."

The Salarian councilor was dubious about that and showed it, "And how would that happen? With such devastation and death toll, I would think that this would be embedded into your people's memory." It was almost insane to think of: for a civilization for forget such a near cataclysm? It was unheard of. "Think of it, a plague that almost killed thousands, a city destroyed, a path of destruction carved through one of your nations."

"The plague may have killed hundreds, but the millions infected were cured and all traces of it gone. Not to mention anything involving the Raysphere or its effects. Empire city was quarantined to the highest degree to the point it was near forgotten, after its destruction, I'm not surprised it was after a few generations. And the destruction the Beast caused? Reconstructed within two generations." Anderson said. The councilors silently agreed. After almost two centuries, there were bound to be great parts of history that were forgotten. Especially considering the multi-species relations and interstellar travel, even the codex only provides basic history of a species. Not to mention how quickly the matter was resolved and the fact that few traces of the event existed after a decade.

"Very well, however there is still the matter of letting Mr. MacGrath and his associate do as they please." Tevos said, "I suggest they be moved to a secure facility and examined-"

That's as far as she got before Cole jumped up and was in a combat stance; ready to fill the asari with a thousand volts.

"LIKE HELL THAT'S HAPPENING!" Cole snarled, "No way in hell, are you going to tie me down and lock me up like some lab rat!" At this point the tension was so thick you could taste it. The smell of ozone emanating from Cole's body as the electricity arced around his body, everyone's skin standing on end. The slight chill in the air coming from Kuo as her ice armor covered her body. Shepard Jacob and Tevos body glowed blue from their biotics. The salarian councilor had his omni-tool up, ready to fire a tech missile. Whilst Anderson and Garrus had a pistol trained on Cole.

"Cole." Shepard warned. She knew this was a bad situation. One false move and she would be the new Saren. Being totally dependent on Cerberus for resources. "That's not what she said."

"FUCK THAT! She just wants to get ahold of me, see what gives me my powers, so she could have them for her people!" Cole was pissed; he would never trust government officials ever again. Not after Moya. Back in Empire City, after Kessler's death, Moya had ordered his capture. Either to learn, control or dissect him. After that, he trusted very few people. Hell, he almost killed Kuo the first time they met until she mentioned the Beast. "I am not a weapon to be controlled. And I would die before letting anyone else make more Conduits." He began to falter, settle. His powers starting to calm down and the energy stopped arcing. The smell of ozone and burnt hair fading. With everyone standing down. They almost missed him whisper, "The damn price is too high."

No one moved, least he lost control again. Surprisingly, Garrus was the one to ask, "What price?"

"The price of my powers." Taking a deep breath he continued, "The Raysphere gave me my powers, but it was only the trigger, the catalyst. All that energy has to come from somewhere."

"But I thought you got your powers from energy sources? I saw a vid where you drained a junction box and healed yourself." Shepard added.

Cole simply laughed mirthlessly. "No, that just gives me a boost. It heals me and lets me use some of my more, powerful abilities." Shaking his head he added, "No, the day I got my powers in Empire city was one of the worst days of my life. I remember delivering a package to a random location, right in the middle of the Historic District. When I got there, someone called me and told me to open the package. I did, and the Raysphere detonated."

"Wait, detonated? It sounds like you're saying it was like a bomb." Garrus was confused. How could this human be alive, if the thing he's talking about detonated?"

"In a sense it was. Took out 6 city blocks and killed thousands of people in a matter of seconds." There was sharp intake of breathe at that. "The sphere takes the neuro-kinetic energies of people and stores it into a single individual if they are one of the few who have the potential for powers. These people are called Conduits. Decided by the presence of a certain gene. The sphere just activates them, with the powers being random in each individual." Looking to Kuo who nodded, he went on, "There are exceptions to the rule. Kuo is also a Conduit. Though her powers were activated in an alternate matter." Looking to Kuo, she gave her silent assent and began talking.

"Greetings Councilors," Kuo did know how to handle politicians, however much she may not like them. "I am different from a regular Conduit."

"And what is the significance of that, may I ask?" Morkta asked.

"Unlike Cole, who gained his powers in an explosive flash, I attained mine in a more, painful manner." She shuddered at the memory. Thoughts to being strapped to that machine as her blood was drained and fluids inserted. Transferring her powers into the Vermaakt 88 and activating them. The feeling settled when Cole wrapped her arms around her to try and comfort her.

Unnoticed by anyone, Shepard felt a twinge of jealously. Having to repress the urge to just charge up to the pair and rip Kuo out of _h_erman's arms. 'Wait, mine? Where did that come from?'

She told them of Bertrand, of how once they captured her, had hooked her into some kind of machine. The machine had bled her blood dry for the Conduit gene, at the same time replacing them with some kind of fluid that merged with her blood. Forcibly activating her powers of cyrokinesis. "It felt as though my body was being frozen from the inside out, my blood felt like broken glass ripping through my veins."

"You have my sympathies," Tevos said. She knew of the torture people suffered for exhibiting powers that were beyond the norm. In early Asari history, thousands who exhibited exceptional biotic control at a young age were often interrogated and examined for what gave them such control, such potential. And often were exploited for it. "But what exactly did they do to you? And what is this Vermaakt 88?"

"Vermaakt 88 is a mercenary army of Forced Conduits created by Bertrand. It consisted of members from a Private Military Corporation that Bertrand," She hesistated before continuing, "Bertrand copied some of powers into. Also, there are two types of Conduits." Pointing to herself she said, "Me, I am just a Conduit despite how my powers were granted to me. Forced Conduits are people who gained the powers of other activated conduits forced onto them. Whether it was through abilities or forced mutations, with most eventually descending into madness."

"And how do we know you won't follow a similar path?"

"Quite honestly, we don't. Though the only reason we would, being is if we choose that path, rather than descend into madness. Unlike the Forced Conduits, nothing about us Conduits changes about us other than our new powers."

"So in theory, we have nothing to fear as long you have some morality?" Tevos asked. Kuo nodded. "Very well then, we the Councilors need to discuss this new," She hesitated trying to find the right word, "development, later. But rest assured there will be no mandate from the Council in regards to Conduits, except for perhaps registration as such." She amended as raged flashed over the two Conduits' faces. "For now, please leave us. There is something we need to discuss with Shepard privately. And am sure your friends can assist you around the Citadel." Looking pointedly to Garrus adds, "I see no reason why there would be any trouble."

**Cerberus Orbital Station**

Illusive Man's private area

The man was smiling. A smile that would have sent chills down a man's spine and make them shudder from the core. It was that of a man who knew he had the power of the universe at his fingertips.

"Excellent. With this we can initiate Project Vanguard. Mr. Johns should be properly awarded for his efforts." He glanced at the report the viral worm program sent him on a daily basis.

Little more than an incredibly rudimentary VI, its purpose was to report every single action taken by Mr. Johns. The Illusive Man had to smile at the fervor the good doctor worked. Already he had tagged over a dozen individuals who had the completed Conduit gene, with another hundred who carried the Lynchpin gene. All of it from non-Cerberus personnel, in fact, several were alliance; many were successful politicians or part of the Alliance's N7 program or C-Sec before Sovereign.

He opened a file tagged: Conscription. Within were diagrams of a machine; heavily modified from its original state. With a status marking on the bottom:

Modification and construction: 68% complete.

Assimilation and Adaption: 100%

Life Signs of Subject: Stable.

Operational status: Confirmed.

Platform is Ready for Operation.

Subjects Most Suitable for Operation from Cerberus Personnel:

Miranda Lawson

Ahmed Tarod

Dalia Fu

Kelly Chambers

Davidson Mikilavich

Anderson Mikilavich

Cecila Johns

Daemon D. Parangosky

Eddie Drood[Note: requisition for modification to 'living armor' systems]**

The list went on and on with another 52 names. With the Illusive Man reading through each of the names while taking puffs of his death-stick, pausing at certain names and muttering; "Such a waste."

Though once he reached one name, he dropped both his smoke and glass, not even bothering trying to catch them before they fell. The name was one he thought to never see again, barring on a tombstone.

Cassandra Harper.

His sister.

His supposed-to-be-dead sister.

The shock quickly wore off though, and for once, the man in charge of Cerberus, a terrorist organization bent of placing humanity as the sole ruler of the galaxy had a genuine smile on his face as he remembered his past.

All before it was ripped away. And the incident hidden before he realized what had happened; nor why he felt such relief.

As far he was concerned, nothing had ever happened and he had another one of his moments: where he lost total focus of all events for a short moment.

Shaking himself out of what he believed a random stupor, he closed the file and sent it to a facility hidden in the Terminus systems. With the "Subject" now in his possession after years of warfare and millions in resources, the timetable of Project Vanguard could be cut drastically. It was the key. And with it, humanity would take its rightful place in the stars.

**Human Embassy: Shepard**

Deciding to take a quick break after the others left, Shepard reviewed in her mind what had just happened. Even with the revelations about MacGrath and his powers, Shepard couldn't help but think on how she first reacted after reading the man's 'full' dossier by the Illusive Man. To say she had been shell-shocked would have been an understatement.

**Normandy: three hours before docking at Citadel**

Shepard was sitting at her desk looking at her private terminal, searching for Cole's COMPLETE Dossier. "Now let's see why he's so damn important," remembering what he did on Virmire, "and just what else he can do."

**5 minutes later**

If Shepard hadn't been so strong to have gained the title: "Lion of Elysium" the next time someone to walk to her cabin would have been scraping Shepard's jaw off the flower.

And this only what he had gained whilst in Empire city: his lightning bolts, thunder grenades, megawatt hammers; which were basically rockets, polarity shield, grind-rail, the thunder-drop and of course, the lightning pillar. "This guy's not a human. He's a freaking GOD!"

**Cole's Quarters**

"Achoo!" Cole sneezed and wiped his nose. "What the hell? Did I catch a cold or something?" Shaking his head, thinks 'Probably got one cause of Kuo.'

Accepting the proposed reason, turns over and goes back to sleep. Never realizing someone else was with him in the bed.

**Back in 'The Loft'**

Theresa Shepard was looking intently through the file. It seems this time the Illusive man HAD included EVERYTHING about Cole. At the very least a few years before the events of Empire city.

After his powers, the dossier listed ever single known and recorded action taken by Cole.

So far she had read of his story immediately post-Blast; of the quarantine, the plague and the rise of the Reaper gangs. She had a good laugh at that. Reapers, before they were just known as ruthless gangsters, now they're known as the sentient species of warships hell bent on the annihilation of the entire human race. "Maybe I should have a talk with Cole about them. Don't need him thinking I'm scared of a few gangsters." She felt a slight blush at the thought of Cole but shook it off. "What the hell? Why am I thinking of him? It's Kaidan I love." Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she continued reading the dossier.

She barely reacted to Alden and his Dustmen, though she did let off a whistle when she saw the image of Alden's tower.

Now she was reading through Cole's journey through the Historic District. One of the first entries though, was of the death of Trish Dailey, Cole's ex-girlfriend. Reading of Kessler's kidnapping of Trish and later, of how she died because he chose to save 6 others; six doctors. Her heart broke at the story.

Getting back together after Alden and the events of the hospital, only to have it all ripped away. There was a file on the woman herself but she decided to skip over it. "No need to pry into Cole's love life."

From there she read of his exploits in the rest of Empire city. Brining down Kessler and ending the organization known as the First Sons. She whistled at how much of the city he laid waste to while getting rid of them, but somehow miracuosly avoiding a lot of collateral damage. In fact there was a section of casualties. The First Sons numbered in the hundreds, almost low thousand. But the civilians; "What the hell?" 0.00 casualties. "No way that's possible. There should have at least been some injured." Then she noticed the footnote at the bottom of the page.

'All wounded subjects brought to local medical zones. All subjects were subsequently healed by Cole MacGrath. Note: I'm glad Mr. MacGrath was here. If not for him, we would have lost dozens, if not hundreds of patients. Even with all the supplies Mr. MacGrath has collected for us and getting rid of the gangs in the area, there's still too many to handle. Our supplies are dwindling, though the number of patients is getting less and less. Those six doctors really did make a difference. If not for them, we would be running triage. Though with them, and Mr. MacGrath's healing powers, at this rate, our supplies should last us for a good long while.'

'Healing powers?' Again there was a footnote but this time is was of a videoclip. A woman was lying down on a stretcher. If the amount of blood and lacerations around and on her body were any sign, she wouldn't live much longer. Though there was no audio, it was obvious whoever was recording had a strong connection to the woman. A husband or a lover. The camera shook as the ground did. Cole came into the frame and pressed his hand against the woman's shoulder and said something. The woman gave a slight smile. Cole then took his hand off her and brought his hands together, creating a ball of energy not that dissimilar to what she had first seen when he was first being brought onboard in the UT-47 Kodiak. This time though, the ball was larger, brighter. He brought the energy in contact with the woman. When he released it, it sent out a bright pulse, flaring out the lens. When the light faded. Cole was standing there smiling, along with the woman who had been on the stretcher: now devoid of any and all injuries. Cole smiled and turned to what was likely another patient when the screen froze, marking the end of the clip.

Shepard had what was probably one of the happiest and proudest look on her face in a long time. "All that power, all that opportunity, and instead he chose to shoulder all the responsibility. I do not know who you truly are Cole MacGrath, but you have my trust and my respect."

A/N: Here you go bros.

**(Preview of next chapter when ready for those who know from which series I pulled this guy from.)

As of now, the poll for Kuo's story is closed with 8 votes for a standalone story and 4 votes as a part of the ME: inFamous story. Now though, you readers will have to check my page for the story once I can get something done. :P

Next poll will be if I should change the Title. Keep it as is? Or change it to Mass Effect: Project Vanguard or Mass Effect: Conduits.

Unbetaed. And you trolls out there; remember this is a FanFiction so I can do what I want and that this is an AU or Alternate Universe. SO BACK OFF TROLLS!

For those of you who have an idea of where I plan to go with this story. PM me if you REALLY need to say something.

Warning: I plan on doing the other proposed projects I have posted on my bio. So the other stories may lag behind in updates.

Also, for anyone reading New Arrivals, have the next chapter ready, working on another. Want both done before have Masses to Masses writer editing his character in my work.

Love it, hate it, cherish it, flame it. Tell me. Just don't try and boss me around on my story.

And crap, I didn't break the 5k+ word barrier.

*BTW, no I don't have a degree in genetics but I have a VERY basic grasp of it, and figured this could work.


	14. AN Hiatus

Hiatus

Going on a hiatus for a while. No idea how long. Just, just not feeling the spirit right now to write. Feeling less and less inclined to write and can't think of what to write.

Will pick up the work later but for now.

I'm MIA.

I'm sorry.


	15. Choice

Mass Effect: inFamous 14

A/N: Right, this chapter is either the one to get me a bunch of "wow" reviews or a load of flames. If you're in the second group, please read to the end before you go ranting/flaming me for this chapter. Just trying to show, not everything is at it seems.

"The hardest part of any choice is making the same one again."

Citadel: Human Embassy

Shortly after Cole and the others left, the only people remaining in the room were the Salarian, Asari and Human councilors, along with Shepard, until the Turian Coucilor Velarn stepped in. The first thing the Councilor did was raise his talons in a gesture of surrender.

"Wait, wait." Before anyone could say something, he said "Just hear me out."

"And why should we?" Shepard gritted through her teeth. "Every damn time we ever talked, you always turned me away. Berated me, insulted me, and tried to pass me off as a traitor. So give me one damn reason why I shouldn't leave right now."

"First, cause I have a proposal," he lowered his talons, "And two, this time when we talk, it's off the record."

"Off the?"

"Yes, off the record. Officially, I have to refute and deny everything you, or rather, humanity does. The majority of those in the Hierarchy still feel old wounds from the First Contact war."

"Then you should have said so in the beginning, or better yet, simply done what you desired!"

"And don't you think I didn't want too?" Velarn snarled. "Every single move I make is watched and observed. I can be easily replaced by the Hierarchy if they so wished." He took a step back, "I apologize for everything I have said and done, but please understand. It was for both my benefit, and humanity's."

That didn't make sense, as to everyone in the room, it seemed as though everything the Turian Councilor had done was nothing to impede humanity.

"Enlighten me Councilor." Anderson asked, "But exactly how was it to humanity's benefit?"

"Think on it. Every single time, humanity has come to the Council. With your requests for an embassy and later on, Spectreship. I've stonewalled you, and yet, you've overcome it."

"Yes, and? All it proves is Humanity's worth." Shepard answered. "We've always overcome or agreed to the majority of what the Council demanded. And every time we beat you, it was irrefutable."

"Precisely," Velarn said. "With every single achievement, you've increased the value of Humanity in the eyes of the Galaxy. Every time you proved your worth denied the Hierarchy a chance to take action."

"So, what? In stonewalling Humanity, you were stonewalling your own people?"

Velarn nodded. "In a sense: yes. With how you overcame these walls, the Hierarchy could not take any sort of action, such as a trade embargo without being seen as the aggressive party."

"But exactly how could you get away with this?" Morkta, the Salarian Councilor asked, "Or how could your people?"

"And a better question is why?" Tevos added.

"In order, I did my part well. In public view and for most of the record, I've been stone walling Humanity for all appearances. While in reality, I've been helping it. Allowing for the passage of several laws and actions, while making it seem out of my control. It's been done before. My predecessor allowed humanity onto the Citadel with welcome arms, and come next year. I was in his place. And we recognize the threat that is humanity."

"Threat?" Anderson was confused; so far since Humanity joined the Citadel after the First Contact war, no species had made major actions against Humanity aside from the Batarians. "What threat could Humanity possibly be? We are your ALLIES." Stressing the last word.

"Yes, and you are a new powerhouse species." Velaran began listing off the reason: "Biotics that can rival an asari's, engineers on par with Salarians, soldiers whose skill can match a turian's shot for shot, and industry to match the Volus, and now, these 'Conduits'." He sighed, "Not to mention your fleet. After _ours_ failed to stop Sovereign, _your_ fleet destroyed the Geth, and with the killing blow being dealt by the first _human_-turian frigate, with a nearly all _human _crew, at the command of a human, piloted by _human_."

"They're afraid of us." Shepard whispered in understanding. "But why?"

The Councilor had to laugh at the question. "And here I thought the answer was obvious Commander. They are afraid of Humanity replacing them as the military powerhouse of this Galaxy." His voice turns somber as he continued, "And now you've shown a side of Humanity even your own people forgot: human beings who, on their own, can very well shift the Balance of Galactic Power."

"The Conduits." The acknowledgment was barely a whisper as they all understood.

If Humanity created an army of people with powers, abilities that went above and beyond biotics in terms of diversity and power. They would possess the greatest army to ever march into the Galaxy.

And some were working on making that realization, into a reality.

Cerberus Facility: Project Vanguard: Forced Conduit Division

"AARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

"SOMEONE PLEASE!"

The screams were ignored largely by the security mechs and the few scientists in charge of the project and their indoctrinated body guards. The mechs and guards truly did not care for the test subjects. They felt neither emotion nor desire other than to follow their orders.

The scientists however were a different story. On the outside, they did not show any reaction at all, but were cringing on the inside and hating themselves for what they were doing. They were creating new Forced Conduits with the blood from one of their newly activated Conduits. They hadn't found a better method then the one employed by Bertrand III almost two centuries ago. As such they were in the process of finding a more efficient way as to expedite the process. So far it hadn't been successful. Every method took either as long or even longer then Bertrand's method, while others drove the subject to insanity, were lethal or gave them the powers on scale that demanded they be put down.

It was assumed that the Illusive Man had no knowledge of this operation, a likely false one but the operation was being done independently, by one of the high echelons of the organization.

Project Vanguard was being met with limited success. The process for creating them was indeed successful; however there were three main limitations to the creation of new Conduits.

But for now, those they had from their own ranks would be enough. Most readily volunteered for the program, believing that they would be bringing a new Golden Age to humanity, as opposed to the truth of serving as living weapons, but their numbers were few. Perhaps just over a dozen totaled so far. But more subjects were being sought after; it was only a matter of time.

**Citadel: With the Councilors**

"The Conduits. What are we going to do?" Anderson asked. It was a question that needed asking. They couldn't afford to try and keep them prisoner. How do you lockdown someone with control over ice and someone who controls _**BOTH**_ ice and lightning?

"Unsure. I would like to study them-"The Salarian councilor, Morkta, started.

"But we will not unless they consent to it." The asari councilor, Tevos, said. "We would not do to antagonize them. Not after we promised them they would not be turned into test subjects."

"But the scientific benefits-"

"Are **NOT** up to debate." Tevos stated firmly. As a student of history, she was strongly against experimentation without consent of any kind. (Refer to prior chapter for brief reference to Asari history.)

"I agree. They would serve far better as willing allies then unwilling subjects." The Turian councilor, Velarn, agreed. "But at the very least, we should what abilities they possess."

"Perhaps." Anderson was still hesitant about Velarn's apparent 'Double Agent' behavior. "Still it's at their consent. Agreed?" They all did, but Shepard, recalling what the Illusive Man gave her, and the information about Conduit abilities.

"That may be a problem." She said. When they inquired why, she was hesitant.

"I assume this information comes from someone with 'mutual goals'?" Velarn said. He raised a hand to stop her from arguing before she could begin. "Relax. Turian Intelligence points to a forced alliance. I know you're being forced to work **with**, not **for **Cerberus."

She nodded and sent copies of the files to each of the Councilors. And as they progressively made their way through the general files on Conduits, their jaws opened more and more with each line in disbelief. The Salarian passed out and the others collapsed into chairs when they reached the dossier of Cole MacGrath.

**Citadel: With Cole and the Others**

"RRRAAAGGHH!" Cole punched another LOKI mech in the torso, shattering the mech from sheer impact even without his powers.

Garrus had led the group to an area simply known as "The Arena" in the lower regions. For a number of credits, one could have a gladiatorial fight, either with mechs or other contestants, either to incapacitation or death. Or simply go for a survival type of combat against nonstop hordes of mechs, with the same limitations. No one knew who exactly was in charge of it as the credits were wired through a number of proxy accounts and dummy corporations until the trail was so convoluted even several VIs working in tandem couldn't keep track. It was known mostly to the veterans of C-Sec exclusively. After so long of failing to shut it down, they figured they may as well use it to vent their frustrations every so often.

And right now Cole was in the "The Arena" against a mech army, set to kill at the highest setting: Platinum. The mechs were released in waves. And stopped either when it was called for, the number set was reach, and/or should a number not be set, the contestant dead or knocked out. The ranks going from: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Diamond and Platinum. Most who tried the last ended up defeated in the second wave, or dead in the fifth.

And Cole was on his eighth, having ripped through the prior waves in minutes. He was down there alone while the others were watching from a platform above the arena.

"Damn, how is he not tired yet?" Jacob was watching in awe. The amount of power the Conduit had been using, had a biotic been using that amount of power, they would have died in the third wave. And Cole was barely showing signs of fatigue. His version of the throw, which he was told was called _Shockwave_, the ability Cole used that would have brought even an Asari Matriarch to her knees, with the number of times he used it and force behind it: sending a pack of FENRI mechs as far as 40 meters away. Then there was his _Thunder Drop_ ability they had seen from the beginning when Cole has simply leaped from the platform into the arena. 20 stories down. At first they, both Garrus and Taylor were shocked at the insanity of his actions until they saw the energy swirling around him before he crashed down and caused both a 10 foot radius crater and sent the LOKI and FENRIS mechs flying through the air. The Shock-and-Awe effect was only compounded when Kuo told them of him jumping off of Alden's Junk Tower in Empire City. From John's dead drops, and satellite scans they figured the tower to be over a few hundred stories. And Cole had jumped from its peak and landed unharmed.

"Spirits and he hasn't used this for his own gains?" Garrus was stunned. Even though he had seen firsthand Cole's power on Virmire, what Kuo called an "Ionic Storm", it was one of "powerhouse" abilities. Meaning he was _extremely_ limited in its use. Kuo had refused to explain Cole's abilities, saying "I have betrayed his trust once before, and it almost cost me my life. All cause I refused to see the big picture. And I won't ever betray his trust ever again." And now, he was glad, for he doubted he would have believed half of the things Cole had done in the arena. From what Kuo called a _Polarity Wall_ to block the shots of the mechs and convert them to energy, to the _Shock Grenades_ he had seen thrown and scatter into sub-munitions before detonating. The fact that Cole had all this power and he hadn't cracked or used it for his own benefit ensured the Conduit had earned the Turian's respect.

But only if he knew how close Cole was to the precipice. For the hardest part of any choice is to make it again.

And that was what was running through Cole's mind as he used an energized punch to crumple another FENRIS mech into the ground, its front little more than a flattened piece of metal. 'Why? Why do I keep giving everyone everything? Why do I keep trying to be a hero?' It was easy to see why Cole was thinking along this path. In Empire city, it got him back his girlfriend only for her to be killed because he chose to save many instead of one. He wasn't strong enough to defeat John the first time around when he came back because he destroyed the Ray Sphere. He'd been given unrealistic expectations heaped onto him by the people of Empire City.

In New Marais, he was seen as "The Demon of Empire City" despite what he'd done because he'd been at the epicenter of the first Blast and failed to stop the Beast. Even when he tried to help the people, he was seen as a demon by all until he saved a family member of the Rebels. He sacrificed himself to stop the Beast and was denied the chance to a good life. Always sacrificing, always giving. Never taking, and never being rewarded for his hardship. He almost lost the man he considered a brother-in-all-but-blood to the Raysphere Plague.

'Why do I keep doing this?' He was shaken from his musings by the heavy thumps of a trio of YMIR mechs. "Oh hell yes." He had been manipulating what powers he had. Making through, change adapt. When the YMIRs fired their missile launchers at him, he brought up the energy for a _Polarity Wall, _focusing it in his fist, before he slammed it into the ground, going down on a knee as he did so. The energy released as Cole planned and created a _Polarity __**Bubble**_. The rockets impacted the shield, but nothing occurred other than a ripple. Cole was still in the position though. To maintain the _Polarity Bubble, _he had to maintain focus on it. Otherwise it would collapse.

'I give everything I have, only to have everything I love ripped away from me!' "Why!" He charged the YMIR in front of him, bringing out his _Gigawatt Blades, _before impaling them into the YMIR's core. The YMIR's lights started to flash between colors, red, green, yellow, until it simply shut down as the blades disappeared. He dove backwards just as the other two blasted the mech with their guns; tearing it to shreds.

He aimed at another and simply decimated it with a flurry of _Freeze Rockets, _before shattering it with a _Magnum Bolt. _Before he could face the last mech though, a missile impacted him in his midsection. Were it not for his Conduit abilities, he would have been splattered across the area, as it was, all he attained was major trauma to his insides.

Knowing he needed power to recover before he could even consider bringing down the last one, he sent out a _Pulse_: which in the past told him of Dead Drop locations, Blast Shards, energy sources and after his meeting with John in New Marais, to detect the plague in others. And the closest power source was right in front of him.

He charged forward. 'Why?' He jumped, 'I never wanted this power.' He landed on top of the Mech. 'Damn you Kessler! Damn you all!' He punched the mech and **buried** his fist where the head and body met. And soon the energy began arcing from the mech's core and into the Conduit's body. 'All this power and this strength.' The outer layers of the mech began to shift, even as the energy continued to pour into Cole. 'I could do so much with it.' The armor panels began to creep onto Cole's body; other parts of the mech either fell to the ground or followed the others onto the Conduit. 'Everything could be mine for the taking. Why didn't I follow John?' The energy arcing into Cole began to shift from a near pure white to a faded blue. 'We could have saved the Conduits. We could've brought a new Golden Age to Humanity.' The plates and mech pieces ceased moving from the mech, what was leftover collapsed to the ground. 'Sure the odds would've been one in a thousand, but that still would have been millions.' The plates and pieces settled into their final composition on Cole's body, the energy that arced around him now a cool blue. 'Maybe he was right.' No one watching realized but the "Patron Saint of New Marais" had finally had enough.

A/N: Right. Last update I said I was going on hiatus. Well I still am. This is just one last chapter before I take a break. Just can't think of, and lack the drive to write, anything. Sorry people.

Read and Review. Maybe someone can encourage me to write again.

Edit:A/N: lols, someone read this and thought I was depressed. :D No people I am not depressed. If anything I am pissed at somethings and Calculus, Physics, Chemistry, World History, all in the same year, is NOT helpful in writing fan-fictions. Pissed and a half-dead imagination on account of equations upon equations upon formulas. XI Is reason for hiatus. XD

Review people and give me some ideas and happy comments! Help me get back to writing! XD

"Truth. To find it, do not look to force it out of others. Look at their actions. Gather the half-truths and remove the quarter lies. And there shall be a small grain of pure truth. The subconscious actions of a missing word here, an unnecessary action there, give a glimpse into the other's true conscious beliefs. It gives a message and when we see the truth for what it is. There is only thing to say: Message received, loud and Clear, Over and Out."


	16. Story Status Update

Yeah, sorry my readers. These stories, that is to say, New Arrivals and ME:inFamous are not dead. Life and another story I have taken over from a friend has recently dominated my mindset when it came to writing stories.

Link: s/8474693/1/Alternate-Past-Uncertain-Future-Mk-II

As of now, my focus is now on writing the next chapter for ME:inFamous and New Arrivals. I have been working on them, but now my focus will be on said story. For those of you who read New Arrivals, no one wants to insert their own Original Character(OC)?

Also, this is a notice, 96 hours after this is posted, that is to say, 2:40 US Pacific, 3:40 Midwest, 4:40 Central and 5:50 Eastern time, these two stories may go down temporarily to reorganize, not rewrite, the chapters. Seems some glitches have occurred and some chapters are missing or grossly out of place. While some will be removed.

This is Follower38, signing off for now.


	17. AN: Update Poll

Right, due to the fact that I now have too many stories in progress. Alone with an anonymous reviewer calling himself "a fan" who, although I am grateful someone enjoys one of my stories to such a degree, I DO NOT like being ordered to update a certain story and disregard another. That being said, I am now hosting a poll of which up to three votes can be cast per person for which story should be updated next. Note there is a coming update for New Arrivals V2 regardless. This poll is for the story after. The top three will the ones I focus most of my writing on. That is not to say my life or all my free time. I do have a social life and school life.

The poll will be up for an undecided amount of time, until which the majority of my stories are on hiatus. Work will continue, just posting will be delayed.

Sorry for any disappoints but I realize I am stretching myself too thin and need my readers' opinions. Also, sorry but anyone is going to complain about this poll, you can blame the guy who tried to order me in what to write.

Edit: Poll is on my profile page.


	18. Notice(Not A Shutdown)

This is a notice to the readers of Alternate Past: Uncertain Future Mk II and Mass Effect: inFamous.

There is an edit underway for both stories.

AP:UF MK II will only have their chapters being replaced so that means when I make the changes unless you see for yourself, you will not be notified.

Chapter 1 has already been edited and the new version posted.

Mass Effect: inFamous, I am going to have a poll for the readers:

To either take the same approach as AP:UF MK II, tear down all existing chapters and leave up the story but post new chapters, or simply start up Mass Effect: inFamous Mk II.

Vote on the poll and if you got a different idea, post it as a review.

Until then, these stories are on pause.

Yeah I know Mass Effect: inFamous has been on a very long pause already. Sorry.


	19. Announcment

Mass Effect: inFamous Second Coming Prologue Chapter is now posted.

Check it out and leave me a review telling me what you think please!


	20. Author's Notice

To everyone still waiting on an update for this story, this is a notice of a reboot.

Mass Effect: inFamous Second Coming

Check out my page.


	21. Stop SOPA 2014!

This an alert to all readers and authors.

SOPA 2014 is here and they are trying to keep it under the radar. Too bad they dons why, supposedly this is one that is specifically targeted at fan-related material. Fandoms, Fan made videos, fanfictions, fanart, fan-ANYTHING!

If you want my writing and that of other fellow fanfic writers to keep writing, spread the word and sign.

Please sign the petition and any fellow authors spread the word.

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr


End file.
